


Frost and Fire (Loki x OC) pt.1

by swallow_steve



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Friendship/Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallow_steve/pseuds/swallow_steve
Summary: Aidan Murray, a young mortal with the power of a Goddess. Recruited as an Avenger and forced to live as a hero. Despite her negative views, she meets one man that she finally connects with. A man much like herself, Loki. The brother of Thor and the well known God of Mischief.





	1. {Introduction}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can also be found on my Wattpad under the same username @swallow_steve! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

I sighed, biting my lip as the chains confining me dug into my wrists. The Avengers wanted me. Well, _Fury_ wanted me. The Avengers were just in charge of _getting_ me.

You see, I had a gift. Every Avenger does. Only, mine is different than any of the others. I can create and manipulate fire. From tiny sparks to enormous explosions, my gift can be useful but deadly if in the wrong hands. Hands similar to my own. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a "villain". I personally consider myself a hero in disguise, or maybe even an "anti-hero".

But despite my title, Fury wanted me to be an Avenger. He could use my gift as a weapon against enemies across the galaxies. Only, I wasn't so willing to be a part of his little "team". So, they had to find, catch and _drag_ me to Stark Tower.

My name is Aidan Murray, a mortal like no other and a brand new Avenger.


	2. Chapter 2

"-ay....Murray!"

I jumped, startled at the booming sound of a man's voice. I turned my head, looking into the eyes, or should I say _eye_ of Nick Fury.

"Yes?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know why you're here, correct?" Fury asked, placing his arms behind his back.

"You want me to be an Avenger because my power can be used for good, blah blah blah.....shall I continue?" I chuckled, watching as Fury clenched his gloved hands into fists.

"You're right. That's _exactly_ why we need you. You are going to be a huge help to the Avengers." Fury smiled as he walked towards the door.

"What if I refuse?!" I shouted, struggling against my restraints once more. "What if I make your team's life a living hell!?"

Fury stopped, turning around and looking at me.

"You won't." he chuckled, stepping out of the room.

"You don't know me! _None_ of you do!" I shouted again, knowing that the others could hear and see me. I was, after all, in an interrogation room.

I sighed, leaning my head back on the chair I was confined to. The chains digging into my skin more than ever.

_Maybe I could melt the chains?_

"Hello." another man's voice spoke softly. "My name is Steve Rogers."

"Captain America...nice to meet you." I smirked. "What brings you here? Dying to meet me?"

Steve chuckled, sitting down across from me. His hands folded as his face grew serious.

"Nick told me you aren't a huge fan of being an Avenger. Why is that?" Cap asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not a hero." I answered simply. "I don't save the world."

"Wh-

"Because the world has never saved me." I spat, feeling blood drip from my wrists and arms as I balled my hands into fists. "My whole life has been nothing but heartache and pain. From the _people_ of this world. So why should I care enough to save them when they never gave a _damn_ about me?"

Cap sighed, looking down at his hands.

"You're bitter, I get it. But we've all been through tough times."

"My entire life is nothing but a tough time!" I hissed, pulling at the chains again, ignoring the searing pain and blood.

Cap stood up, slowly walking towards me.

"You're bleeding." he sighed, standing just a few feet away from me.

"No shit, Sherlock." I groaned, watching as more blood dripped from my arms and wrists.

"Listen," Cap sat on the edge of the table, folding his arms. "if you promise to cooperate, I can see about getting you out of those chains. And maybe even a shower and some fresh clothes."

I bit my lip, looking down at my arms and filthy, torn up clothing. The fight with Stark the day before had been messy.

"Fine." I sighed. "I won't run and I'll listen to all you have to say. But _only_ if I get a shower and new clothes. A-and food... _good_ food."

Cap looked into the double sided  mirror, nodding and looking back to me.

"Deal." Cap said, stepping towards the door. "Stark will be in here soon to get you. Just remember, we'll only keep our part of the bargain if you keep yours."

"Yeah, yeah I got it." I rolled my eyes, leaning my head back once again.

"I believe in you, Murray, I really do." Cap smiled, exiting the room.

_Sure you do..._


	3. Chapter 3

After a long shower and slipping into a fresh outfit. A much-too-big t-shirt and sweat pants. I stepped from the bathroom, towel drying my hair. I threw the towel into a hamper, wincing after scraping my arm against the wall.

"Shit!" I hissed, cradling my arm.

"You alright?" Starks voice came from behind me.

I stood up straight, still holding my arm.

"I'm fine. Just hit my arm." I sighed.

"You look rough." Stark exhaled loudly. "I'll try to get Banner down here to look at you. Get some bandages on those arms. Ya know, you _really_ shouldn't pull on chains like that."

"No shit." I scoffed. "You're lucky I didn't try to melt the chains. And trust me, it ran through my mind _more_ than once."

"Wouldn't that...hurt?" Stark asked, taking his phone from his pocket.

"Fire resistant, _Tony_." I spat, watching as his fingers tapped his screen quickly.

"That's right, fire girl." Stark chuckled. "Go meet Banner upstairs, fifth floor."

"Alright." I sighed, heading towards the elevator.

"Murray." Stark called, making me stop. "Thanks for not running off."

"I only did it because I wanted a shower." I chuckled. "And you still owe me food."

With that, I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Soon the doors opened again and I stepped out, looking around at various computers and cluttered desks.

"Green boy! You in here?" I called out, slowly making my way amongst the monitors. 

"I'm here, but, just call me Bruce." Banner spoke, removing his glasses.

"Stark sent me down here." I explained, still holding my arm gently. "Pulling really hard on chains isn't great for the skin. Wish I would've known that before."

Bruce chuckled, slowly and gently examining my arms.

"Yeah, no kidding." Bruce led me to a table covered in various first aid supplies. "Have a seat."

I hopped up onto the table, wincing as my wrist grazed the edge of it.

"Dammit!" I hissed, gripping my wrist as it began to bleed again.  "How many times am I gonna do that?"

"Probably a lot." Bruce chuckled, beginning to wipe my arms down. "This might sting."

As Bruce wiped my arms, the alcohol hit my wounds, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Shit!" I growled. "I _really_ gotta work on my anger."

"Tell me about it." Bruce huffed, wrapping my arms lightly with bandages. "All done."

"Thanks, Bruce." I sighed, hopping from the table. "Where can I get some food around here?"

"Uhh, kitchen. Third floor." Bruce explained.

"Third floor. Got it." I smiled. "Thanks again, _Brucey_."

"Just Bruce!" Bruce yelled as I stepped onto the elevator.

I chuckled, pressing the button and waiting. The short trip ended and I stepped out onto the new floor. The kitchen was large, bright from the natural light shining through the windows.

"Let's see." I mumbled to myself, digging through the large double-doored refrigerator. "What to make, what to make..."

"Salads are usually nice." a smooth voice spoke.

I quickly turned around, a ball of fire in my hands.

"Woah now, easy does it."

"Loki." I spoke, putting out the fire and looking into the refrigerator once more. "I'm more of an "anything but salad" type of girl."

Loki chuckled, leaning against the door frame.

"What type of girl are you then?" he spoke softly, crossing his arms.

Grabbing what looked to be leftover Chinese and a beer, I closed the doors, turning to face Loki again.

"Spicy." I smirked, heating the food with my hands.

_Always have to show off..._

"Fire?" Loki questioned as I began to eat.

"Yup." I nodded. "Pretty convenient for heating food, staying warm, destroying small cities. You know...the usual."

Loki chuckled, running a hand through his long, black hair.

"I like your style." he smirked, standing straight and walking towards me. "What's your name?"

"Murray." I said lowly, throwing the empty container away. "Aidan Murray."

"Aidan..." Loki hummed. "I like it."

"Thanks." I smiled, grabbing my beer from the counter next to me. "God of Mischief."

"That's me." Loki prided. "You're a Goddess, correct?"

"Kind of." I sighed, sipping from my drink. "Have the powers...just not the armour or immortality until I'm _worthy_ enough for it." 

"Once you are worthy....what will you be Goddess of?" Loki asked, standing a few feet in front of me.

"Well," I began, chugging the rest of my beer. "My name means _Master of Fire._ It's Irish, my first name comes from a spin-off of some Celtic God of the sun."

"Fascinating." Loki hummed. "Aidan the Goddess of Fire. Ruler of all."

"I'm more like a "ruler of small towns" Goddess." I chuckled. "I'm not sure world domination is my cup of tea."

"Oh, but it could be." Loki grinned, crossing his arms.

"No." I shook my head. "You see, before you can rule the world as a whole, you must make the world fear you. _Everyone_ must be afraid before you can rule them. _Control_ them."

Loki chuckled. "You're smart."

"And," I pointed at Loki. "You're locked away right now anyways, aren't you?"

I stepped closer, sticking my arm through "Loki"

"How did you kn-

"Like you said, I'm smart." I chuckled, walking through Loki's illusion, making it disappear.

_Always have to show off..._


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes, groaning as I sat up. My bones cracking loudly as I stood.

It had been two weeks since I arrived at Stark Tower. Two weeks of the Avengers trying to make me one of them. Some sort of aliens had come to New York again. But the Avengers took care of them quickly. No signs of their return had come. But I could feel something....odd. Something hanging in the air. Like there was a presence that no one could see.

I sighed, a weight on my chest grew as I walked into the foyer. I sat on the sofa, leaning my head against the back of it.

_What's going on?_

"Good morning." Steve spoke, carefully taking a seat as to not spill what I assumed was his coffee.

"What were those aliens that came to New York?" I asked, still leaning my head back.

"Kree from Hala." Steve answered, placing his mug onto the table. "Why?"

"I don't think they're gone. Or if they are....there's something else here. Something we can't see." I sighed, finally looking up. "Has no one else noticed the weight in the air?"

"I have." Loki's voice came from behind me.

"Loki? How did you get out?" Steve exclaimed, standing up quickly.

Loki chuckled, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Good behavior." he smirked, running a hand through his hair.

I looked at him closely, making sure whether or not he was an illusion. It was much harder to tell this time. But then I saw the faintest of glitches on his thumb.

"He's an illusion." I smirked, crossing my arms.

Loki looked at me in surprise. A strand of his hair falling into his face.

"How can you tell?!" Loki asked, still in shock.

I stood, stepping in front of him.

"I pay attention." I hummed, placing the strand of hair back onto his head. " _Very_ closely."

"I-

"Well, since I'm trapped in this tower what am I supposed to do?" I asked, walking away from Loki and facing Steve. "I can only read so many books you know."

"Its been two weeks. How many books could you have read?" Steve asked, chuckling.

"Exactly three books and 243 pages of the one I'm currently on." I smiled, crossing my arms.

"Wow." Steve chuckled. "I'll see what I can do about getting something for _you_ to do."

"Thanks Cap." I saluted before walking past Loki. "I still want to meet you in person, Mischief."

"And I with you." Loki smirked, vanishing as I walked towards my bedroom.

"Murray." Steve spoke. I paused, turning to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You should stay away from him." Steve sighed. "He's bad news."

"Bad news?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Didn't he _just_ help defeat the Kree?"

"Yes, but-

"But what?" I asked. "He just helped save not only the Avengers' asses but also civilians' and he's _bad news_? No wonder he always turns against you."

Cap said nothing as I entered my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

_I gotta get the hell outta here...._

**************

"Murray." Stark spoke. "Steve told me about the feeling you had."

"And?" I asked. "No one else feels it except for Loki. And no one ever believes in anything he says or does. So what's your point?"

"You're trustworthy. We haven't had to literally chain you up and keep you here, have we?" Stark asked.

"Maybe you'll have to." I mumbled.

"Listen, whether or not you think we'll believe you, I need to know." Stark sighed in annoyance.

I groaned, standing and facing him.

"It's like a weight in the air." I explained. "Like someone or _something_ is still out there. Whether or be the Kree or something else."

"Okay." Stark nodded. "Banner and I will look into it. See if there's any signals of ships. It could be an invisibility shield of some sort. Thanks, Murray."

"You're welcome." I sighed. "Hey, when will I get to meet Loki? Face to face?"

Tony turned to face me again. "Well...

"Come on, just give him a chance." I huffed. "It's hard to tell whether or not someone's changed if you don't give them a chance. You should know that better than anyone."

"You're right." Tony nodded. "I'll give him a chance if you keep him under control."

I nodded and smiled. "Can do."

"See ya later, Murray." Tony chuckled, walking away.

"Later." I spoke quietly.

_God I've_ _really gotta get outta here..._


	5. Chapter 5

"I cannot express how much I appreciate you." Loki sighed, standing next to me.

Closing the refrigerator, I turned to face him.

"And why is that?" I asked, looking him up and down. No glitches. "It's the real you?"

"I still can't believe you can tell the difference." Loki chuckled. "But, yes, it's the real me."

"Nice to meet you in person, Mischief." I smiled, holding out my hand to him.

Loki took my hand, planting a light kiss to my knuckles.

"It's an honour to meet you, Fire Goddess." Loki smirked.

I chuckled, pulling my hand away. I leaned in closely next to Loki's ear.

"Let's talk business." I whispered.

Loki leaned back, looking me in the eyes.

"What kind of business?" he asked, an evil smirk upon his lips.

"I need a break from this place." I sighed. "Not forever. Just a few hours."

"You're easy to please." Loki grinned. "Just tell me where to go and we'll be on our way."

"Tonight." I began, looking around cautiously. "Take me somewhere _you_ like to go. But we can only be gone a few hours, that's it."

Loki hummed, nodding his head.

"Understood." he smiled. "What time shall I meet you?"

"My room. 3 o'clock." I said quietly. "Now, go take a shower. You _smell_ like mischief. And not in the good way."

"So rude." Loki tsk'd before vanishing quickly.

"That's me." I chuckled to myself.

_3 o'clock get here quickly..._

************

"Loki where are you?" I sighed quietly. It was five past three...no signs of Loki.

"I'm right here, Goddess." Loki spoke, making me jump.

A ball of fire appeared in my hand, Loki raised his hands in defeat.

"Dammit Loki!" I whispered. "You can't do that! I could have turned you into a walking tiki torch!"

"I get it, now please put that out before one of us gets burned." Loki whispered, his hands still up.

"I'm resistant." I said, putting out the flame. "Now can we get going?"

"Oh, right." Loki laughed. "My lady."

Loki placed out his arm for me to take. I obliged and we quickly vanished from my room, appearing on a beach. The sun was starting to rise, wherever we were.

"A beach?" I asked, unlinking our arms. "And what planet is this?"

"Yes, a beach." Loki chuckled. "But we're still on Earth. Norway...it's absolutely beautiful."

I looked around, taking in the view. The ocean was still. Shimmering from the slow waking sun.

"It really is." I whispered and nodded. "How long have you been in Stark Tower?"

"A few months." Loki answered, his gaze still on the ocean in front of us.

"Why do you help them?" I asked, completely ignoring the view and looking up at Loki.

He stayed quiet, still looking at the waters. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"There's good in everyone. Even me, the God of Mischief." Loki sighed. "Tell anyone I said that and you'll never be seen again."

I laughed, placing my hands up in surrender.

"Your secret is safe with me, Mischief." I chuckled. "I agree though. Anyone can be good if they really want to be. But..."

"But?" Loki pushed.

"Some don't like being good." I smirked as Loki finally looked down at me. "Some of us are born to be bad."

Loki hummed and nodded.

"Bad can be used for good. And you could never tell the difference." Loki sighed.

"What's the fun in that?" I asked.

"Keeps you out of chains....and prison." Loki chuckled.

"Never been." I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"Really?" Loki asked, looking at me again.

"Yeah." I sighed proudly. "Never been caught. And no one ever freaks over small crimes."

"Perhaps I should writing this down?" Loki laughed.

"Stick with me, Mischief." I smirked, patting him on the back. "And you'll be just fine."

Loki sighed, watching as the sun finally reached its peak.

"The view is lovely." Loki smiled.

"It is...but we should go." I sighed.

"Lucky for me." Loki began, grabbing my arm. "The view is coming with me."

With that, we vanished and reappeared in my room.


	6. Chapter 6

"A month." I sighed. "I've been here for an entire month."

"I've been here for five." Loki chuckled, taking a seat next to me on the sofa. Careful not to spill his fresh cup of tea.

"Kudos to you." I laughed, taking in Loki's appearance. "It's nice, you know. Seeing you in casual attire."

"Is it?" Loki asked, looking down at his shirt. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with loose, grey sweat pants. "I feel so...human."

"You look comfortable." I smiled. "Less tense." 

"I'm glad it makes you happy." Loki smiled in return.

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters." I smirked, nudging Loki with my shoulder.

"Hey, Murray?" Bruce spoke as he entered the room. "How's your ar-oh...."

"Hello, Brucey." I smiled. "My arms are much better. Thank you for your concern."

"That's...good." Bruce said, raising an eyebrow. "How long has he been out?"

"Two weeks." I answered, patting Loki's shoulder. "Don't worry, he's been good."

"Wha-" Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you two-

"Hitting off fantastically?" Loki interrupted. "Yes, absolutely."

"I'm just gonna go back down to the lab....this is too much in five minutes." Bruce shook his head, exiting the room.

"Lovely to see you again, Brucey!" I shouted.

"Just Bruce!" Bruce yelled from the elevator.

I laughed, leaning forward and grabbing my mug. I hummed as I sipped the warm tea inside.

"Damn that's good." I sighed, looking over to Loki. "Didn't know you were the God of tea as well."

Loki chuckled, sipping his own tea.

"I'm God of many things I suppose." he smirked. "My mother taught me the secrets of tea, though."

I smiled, watching as Loki spaced out in thought. Most likely thinking of his mother.

"Hey." I put my mug down, placing a hand on Loki's arm. "It'll be okay. Things will get better."

Loki sighed, sipping his tea. "I know."

"So." I huffed, crossing my arms behind my head. "What do you wanna do?"

Loki hummed, still taking small sips of his tea.

"We're going out." Stark spoke as he entered the room, startling me. Instinctively, I created a ball of fire. "Hey now. No need for that, little miss sizzle."

Loki chuckled at the comment as I put out the fire. I glared at him, his smug smile instantly disappearing.

"Mhmm." I hummed before standing to face Stark. "Where are we going?"

"We spotted a few Kree ships right outside of the city. I want you, Loki and Steve to go take care of them. Let me know how many and if you find where they came from." Stark explained as he typed quickly on his phones screen. 

"Okay." I sighed, looking back at Loki who simply nodded. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get you some armour or something." Stark answered as he tucked his phone away. "I figured the _illusionist_ over there could make you something."

I turned to face Loki again, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Alright." he sighed, standing up and stepping towards me. "Give me a little spin."

I groaned, doing as he said. As I finished spinning, I felt my weight change. I looked down, seeing red and black armour in replace of my previous clothing. 

"And _here_ _._ " Loki started, handing me a dark silver helmet. "Is the last piece."

I took the helmet, examining it.

"A gladiator helmet?" I questioned. "You know I'm Irish, right?"

Loki chuckled, nodding his head.

"I figured you would like something different before inheriting your _Celtic_ attire." Loki explained.

I shrugged, placing the helmet on my head. "How do I look?"

Tony and Loki stayed quiet for a moment. Both taking in my appearance.

"Good." Tony finally spoke. "Suits you."

I nodded and smiled. "Loki?"

"You look.... _ravishing_." Loki said, his voice low and gravelly.

I stared up at him, my face growing warm. Stark then cleared his throat, making me jump.

"L-let's go then, yeah?" I asked, turning to face Tony.

"Ye-ah." Tony drew. "Steve's waiting for us."

I nodded, following Tony to the elevator. I could feel Loki's eyes on me as we walked.

_I really hope a_ _Kree_ _kills me...._


	7. Chapter 7

The trip was completely silent. All **thirty minutes** of it. Steve eventually broke said silence once we arrived.

"This is where Bruce last detected them." Steve explained as he helped me out of the truck. "The radar showed about five or six he said."

"Alright." I sighed. "Lead the way, Captain."

Steve chuckled as he began to walk.

"You can just call me Steve." he smiled. "I like the armour by the way. It suits you."

"Well thank you, _Steve_." I laughed. "Creds to Loki for making it though. Of course, I think he just wanted to see me in a tight leather outfit."

Loki chuckled as he appeared next to me. I slowed, allowing Cap to walk ahead of us.

"I didn't know you could read minds as well." he smirked, his hand just barely grazing my lower back.

"Watch yourself, Mischief." I said quietly, making sure Cap couldn't hear me. "We keep our hands to ourselves around the other kids."

Loki growled lowly. "And when we're alone?"

I smiled, grabbing Loki's arm and twisting it away from me. Loki fell to his knees, wincing in pain.

"When we're alone this is how it will be." I smirked. " _You'll_ be kneeling before me....and _I'll_ be the one to touch."

Loki growled once more as I let go of his arm. He stayed on his knees as we stared at each other.

Steve cleared his throat, catching our attention.

"Hate to ruin a moment, but, I think there's more than five or six." Steve sighed, pointing behind himself. " _Way_ more than five or six."

I turned to look in his direction. A large ship sat in the middle of a field surrounded by trees. The ground vibrated as the engine still ran. Meaning there were or had been Kree inside.

"Shit." I sighed as the weight on my chest returned. "That probably holds hundreds....if not more."

"I think we should call the rest of the team down here before we do anything." Steve voiced, walking closer to Loki and myself.

I shook my head.

"No. By the time they get here we could have taken care of the problem. Or figured out a way _to_ take care of it."

Loki exhaled loudly. Both Steve and myself looked at him.

"I think Aidan is right." he admitted. "We should at least look around while the others are on their way."

I nodded my head in agreement, surprised that Loki actually agreed with me.

Steve stayed quiet for a moment before sighing. "Alright. You two check out the ship while I call for the others. Once I'm done, I'll take a look around out here. Keep your 'coms on in case anything happens."

"Sir, yes, sir." I saluted, pulling Loki behind me as I walked towards the ship. "Make us appear in there quietly or just walk in?"

Loki hummed as I released his arm from my grasp.

"I like the idea of _not_ getting caught." he smiled, holding out his arm. "You know the drill."

I nodded, linking my arm with his as we vanished and appeared inside the ship. Once I had my balance, I let go of his arm. Looking at our surroundings, I noticed a large table full of various tools. A blueprint sat on the far left of it.

"I think we might be in one of the technological labs." I stated, picking up the blueprint carefully. "Holy shit! Loki, look..."

Loki hovered behind me, examining the blueprint.

"A tunneling system?" Loki questioned. "But where?"

"The language changes throughout the entire plan." I sighed. "Luckily for me it's one I know....Celtic."

"Why would the Kree have _Celtic_ blueprints?" Loki asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know but....the tunnels are underground." I explained. "This looks like old tunneling systems from way back. I'm not sure what they were used for though."

"Could have been for some sort of secret transactions with a neighboring city." Loki added. "I'm not very familiar with Celtic history."

"Yeah, neither am I." I sighed, folding the blueprint and tucking it into my armour. "Well, let's check out the rest of this shitty ship."

Loki laughed lightly. "Alright."

We both exited the room quietly. Turning down a long hall, a large door at the end of it. I looked at Loki and shrugged.

"That seems important." I spoke quietly, slowly walking towards the door. Loki followed beside me. "I sure hope the king of the Kree isn't in there."

"I'm the only king on this ship, darling." Loki whispered as we reached the door.

"Really? Then where's your kingdom?" I asked sarcastically, slowly opening the door. "Stay alert."

Loki nodded as I pushed the door completely open, a ball of fire already in my hand. I stepped inside, quickly looking for Kree.

"Looks clear." Loki spoke as I extinguished the fire on my palm. "Looks like someone's been here recently though."

I stepped in front of various control panels.

_This has to be the cockpit.._

"I agree." Loki sighed, standing next to me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, my eyes still scanning the panels.

"I agree that this must be the cockpit." Loki answered, a small grin upon his face. "And why would you ever want a Kree to kill you?"

I froze, quickly looking up to face him.

_I forgot you could hear my thoughts...shit!_

_**Oh don't be that way...I only hear what I want to hear.** _

_Which is what? Everything?_

**_Of course not. Only what you're thinking after I make you blush. Or when I notice you staring at me._ **

"I don't _stare_ at you." I finally spoke aloud. "I just space out. ADD is a thing, you know."

"Yes, I know." Loki smiled. "But I also know the difference between spacing out and staring. Just like you can tell the difference between me and an illusion. I pay _very_ close attention."

"Don't use my words again-

Loki interrupted me, placing a hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet." he whispered, slowly lowering his hand.

"Why?" I asked quietly, standing close to him.

"I thought I heard something." Loki pushed me behind him gently, slowly stepping towards the door. He sighed, turning around to face me.

"Loki...." I started, creating a spark in my palm again. "Loki get down!"

Loki did as I said, ducking down to the floor as I threw the flame. It hit the figure in the hall, or rather a shield.

"Hey!" Steve's voice called out. "It's just me!"

_Oops..._

Loki chuckled as I helped him off of the floor.

_**Good job you spicy thing...** _

_Oh it was nothing!_


	8. Chapter 8

I yawned as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I quietly opened the bathroom door, trying not to wake anyone. It was a rare early morning for me.  Stepping from the bathroom, I quickly made my way towards my bedroom only to slip and fall to the floor. My towel falling as well.

"Ugh." I groaned, sitting up.

_I hate my life sometimes..._

_**Why is that?** _

_Get out of my head Mischief...now is not the time_ _..._

_**When will the time be?** _

_After I get off of this floor and get into some clothes_ _._

_**Oh my...are you naked?** _

_Don't even think about it..._

I stood up quickly, forgetting my towel and running towards my room only to bump into someone. I gasped, looking up to see a wide eyed Steve.

"Hi." I laughed weakly, slowly stepping around him and finishing the trip to my room. "Oh my god."

**************

"So." Stark spoke, everyone in the room looking at him. "What did you guys find yesterday?"

"A blueprint." I answered, taking a sip of my tea before continuing. "Old underground tunnelling systems. Celtic."

"Celtic?" Stark questioned. "Why would they have Celtic blueprints?"

"That's what we wanted to know." Loki spoke up, taking a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Did anyone just so happen to grab the blueprint?" Bruce asked, putting on his glasses.

"I did." I stated, taking the folded paper from my pocket and handing it to Bruce. "Here ya go, Brucey."

Bruce sighed, taking the paper. "Just Bruce, Murray."

I chuckled, leaning back against the sofa. I watched as Bruce looked over the blueprint, quietly talking to Stark.

"I can't read Celtic." Bruce sighed.

"I can." I smirked. "I think Cap can too, right?"

Steve looked up, his face red. He nodded. "Uh, yeah. Not much though."

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked. "You look like you have a fever or something."

"I'm fine." Steve sighed, shaking his head.

I laughed loudly, trying not to spill my tea. I placed my mug down shakily, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stark asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't know Cap seeing a woman naked would have him so shaken up." I answered, my laughter finally dying down.

"What?" Loki asked, looking at me in shock.

"This morning I fell after I got out of the shower and so did my towel. In fear of being seen I just nakedly bolted for my room but ran into the old man over there." I explained, wiping a tear from my eye.

Stark chuckled as Steve walked out of the room, Bruce following behind him.

**_He really saw you naked?_ **

_Yes._

_**But I couldn't see?** _

_It wasn't on purpose. And I was only running because of you._

"Because of me?" Loki asked aloud.

"Uh, yea." I nodded. "You were the one getting all excited because I told you I was naked! I didn't want you to see me!"

"I would never _actually_ do that!" Loki exclaimed.

"Well how was I supposed to know, Mister Mischief?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I'm just gonna go while you two have your little couples dispute." Stark chuckled awkwardly as he headed towards the elevator.

"We are _not_ a couple!" Loki and I yelled simultaneously.

"Sounds like it to me!" Stark yelled in return before stepping into the elevator.

I huffed, crossing my legs. "What an ass."

"Really." Loki sighed before laughing lightly.

"I've already been here two months and I'm still not used to him. Or _you_." I laughed, shaking my head.

"What's there to get used to with me?" Loki asked, adjusting so that he was facing me.

"The illusions, teleportation, hearing my thoughts and talking back and forth in **my head**." I listed. "You know, basically _all_ of your abilities?"

"You seem to enjoy them." Loki hummed. A slight smirk on his lips.

"Yes, but, I'm still not used to being around a God." I admitted.

"You yourself are a Goddess." Loki stated. "And even if you weren't we _are_ a lot alike."

"Technically I'm not a full-time Goddess." I corrected. "Not quite worthy of the rest of the package yet. Just the good ol' powers."

Loki hummed, looking me in the eyes. "Speak to me in Celtic."

I raised an eyebrow, still making eye contact. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." Loki smirked.

" _Tha_ _mi nam ban-dia_ _teine_." I purred. "I am a Goddess of Fire."

"That you most definitely are." Loki growled.


	9. Chapter 9

"....yes."

I quietly walked towards the kitchen, leaning against the outside wall. Eavesdropping was a bad habit of mine.

"We've been keeping a close eye on them." it was Stark. "She's cooperating but, I really don't think she knows. She doesn't even have her full inheritance yet. Yes. I understand. Alright, goodbye."

I raised an eyebrow, quickly turning and walking away.

_Who was he talking about?_

**_You I believe..._ **

_And why would he be talking about me? And to who?_

**_I don't know. But probably to Fury._ **

I sighed as I entered the foyer, taking a seat on the floor. I looked down at my hands, producing a flame in each of them. I stared at the small fires, watching as they flickered from my breath hitting them. Hearing footsteps, I quickly extinguished them and folded my hands together.

"Hey." Stark spoke. "Watcha doin'?"

I looked up at him, rolling my eyes.

"Sitting on the floor." I sighed.

"Clearly." Stark chuckled. "But why?"

"I sit on the floor when I think." I explained. "Besides, I'm sick of sitting on furniture all the time. It's bad for your back."

"Well, what're you thinking about?" Stark asked, crossing his arms.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped. "Trying to see if I know something? Or are you impatiently waiting for me to gain my inheritance?"

Tony sighed, lowering his head. "You heard?"

I nodded. "Your side."

"Listen, it's not me." Stark rubbed the back of his neck. "Fury is just concerned because of the Celtic blueprints. And you being Celtic as well just caught his attention."

"Trust me, if I had anything to do with the Kree I wouldn't be here. I would be with them, fulfilling whatever plan they have." I scoffed, standing from the floor. "Do you need anything else from me?"

Stark shook his head. "No.."

"Then I'm going to go take a nap." I sighed, walking past Tony and heading to my room.

_**Would you really not be here if you were with the** _ _**Kree** _ _**?** _

_Would you?_

**_No._ **

_Exactly..._

************

**"** Aidan, it's time to wake up." a woman's voice spoke, slowly waking me.

I opened my eyes groggily, yawning as I sat up. I rubbed my eyes before looking up.

"Black Widow?" I yawned, standing from my bed. "Didn't know you were around."

"I just got back from a mission in Ukraine." Natasha explained. "I figured you would like to have another woman around."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "It sucks being around dudes I either never see or always flirt with me."

"Let me guess." Natasha sighed as we exited my room. "Stark?"

I shook my head. "I don't think he's a big fan of me."

"Why is that?" Natasha asked, taking a seat in a chair across from the sofa. I sat down as well, crossing my legs.

"I put up a good fight when they first brought me here." I laughed. "Would've won but I sadly don't own a shield."

"So who's the flirter?" Natasha asked, leaning forward.

"Loki." I grinned, a blush growing across my cheeks. "I flirt back but, it's all good fun."

"Really?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I nodded. "He's really cool, actually. I think you guys would like him if you gave him a chance."

"I'm glad the both of you found someone to click with." Natasha smiled. "By the way. What exactly can you do?"

I grinned, standing up. "You wanna see?"

"Sure." Natasha nodded.

I stepped into an open space, making a spark on the tips of my fingers one at a time before engulfing both of my hands entirely. I covered my arm in flames as I dragged my hand across it up to my shoulder. I smirked, repeating the action with my other arm.

"Wow." Natasha smiled, standing from the chair. "That's amazing."

"Yes it is." Loki spoke as he appeared a few feet in front of me. "Why have you never shown me that before?"

"You never asked." I laughed, putting out the fire on both of my arms. "But that's just a small trick. I can cause a lot of damage. If need be."

"Has there ever been a "need be"?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

I sighed, scratching my scalp. "Once..."

"And?" Natasha pushed. "What happened?"

I stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Let's just stay that the town isn't around anymore." I chuckled nervously.

"So you can literally destroy entire towns?" Natasha questioned.

"Try cities." I answered. "If not entire countries. Small ones at least."

_**I'd like to see that one day..** _

I looked at Loki, shaking my head.

_No you wouldn't. It's not as cool as it sounds._

Loki frowned, crossing his arms. Natasha looking back and forth between us. She nudged me, tilting her head towards Loki.

"Comfort him." she whispered. "Or is it you he's sad for?"

"Most likely me." I sighed. Still, I walked to Loki, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Don't feel bad. It was when I first discovered my ability. A long time ago."

Loki nodded, a small smile growing on his lips.

_**You care for me, don't you?** _

_Well I am a good person. For the most part._

**_I think you have feelings for me.._ **

_You're the first friend I've had in 30 years. So I guess you could say I care for you. As a friend._

**_30 years? How old are you?_ **

_Let's see...today's Wednesday so...124?_

**_Wow. You don't look a day over 75._ **

_Oh thanks._

"Are you two like, speaking telepathically? Or are you just starting at each other?" Natasha asked, startling me.

I laughed, pointing to my temple. "We tend to do that a lot. I can't start a conversation as far as I know but, I can answer."

"Oh, you can start a conversation." Loki explained. "If you can answer that means you have the ability."

"Well I'm just learning new things about myself all the time, aren't I?" I sighed, laughing lightly. 

_**I think something's wrong.** _

_Why do you say that?_

**_Everyone is heading up here in a rush. Even Thor is here._ **

_That means somethings wrong?_

**_Thor hasn't been here in over a year. Yes, something's wrong._ **

_Kree_ _?_

**_Most likely._ **

I followed Loki as he headed towards the elevator. The doors opened as we reached it. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Thor were inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"More ships landed." Stark answered. "Five more. Meaning..."

"Thousands of Kree." I finished. "Loki, suit me up."

Loki nodded, flashing a ball of light around me. The same armour appeared once again.

"Let's go." I said, stepping into the elevator. Loki stood next to me, tapping my shoulder.

"Can't forget this." he whispered, handing me my helmet.

I nodded, placing the helmet on my head.

**_Now you look like a Goddess._ **

_Tha_ _mi nam ban-dia_ _teine_ _..._


	10. Chapter 10

"So what's the plan?" I asked as we drove towards the location of the ships.  "There is a plan, right?"

Everyone stayed quiet as I stared at them.

"They usually just wing it." Loki chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to." I stated. "I'm not trying to die today."

"So?" Loki asked. "What's the plan?"

I sat for a moment, quietly thinking to myself.

"We could use the woods as an advantage." I began. "Clint could find a tree to shoot from. Traveling should be simple for him since the trees are so close together. On ground Cap, Thor and Bruce could take care of things. Stark could assist Loki and I inside the ship if anything technical comes up. And Natasha could help on ground and with Clint."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Try to circle the ships as much as possible." I said. "And we should try to stay within 100 feet of the ships. Us staying close means the Kree will as well. Less work for us."

_**You're good at this.** _

I looked towards Loki, smiling.

_Thank you._

**_You really are meant to be a Queen._ **

_And you a King.._

"Guys." Cap spoke, gathering everyone's attention. "We're here."

I looked at Loki, nodding as the truck came to a stop. We all exited the truck, making our way towards one of the ships. The only one running. I put on my helmet as we walked and made our way closer.

"Clint and Natasha, head up." I ordered. "Cap, Bruce, Thor, split up. One left, one right and one in the middle. Tony, stay outside until we call for you. Loki, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Loki grinned, grabbing me by the waist before making us vanish. I gained my balance as we appeared inside the ship. "Well, no one's in here so far."

"Let's take a look around." I whispered, heading towards another room.

We both walked quietly around the ship, pausing after hearing a loud thump. We looked at each other and nodded before moving in the direction of the sound. Standing outside of a door, we heard another crash.

I sighed, forming a flame in my palm. "Ready?"

Loki nodded, stepping back as I slammed the door open. We both stepped inside, ready to fight.

"What the hell?" I raised an eyebrow, putting out the flame. "The crashing came from this room, right?"

"Yes." Loki nodded. "How strange."

I exhaled loudly, looking around the room. I chuckled, seeing multiple copies of the original blueprint.

"They're trying to remake that blueprint." I stated. "They seem to be having a hard time."

Loki stayed quiet. Eventually I turned around. He was gone.

"Loki?" I questioned, exiting the room. "Loki.."

**_Come to the cockpit, now._ **

_Wh_ _-_

_**Just do it! And be ready to put up a fight...** _

_Alright...._

I quickly made my way towards the cockpit, creating a large flame around my entire hand. I slowed as I neared the cockpit, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

_What's going on?_

_**There's four of them. All armed and aimed at me.** _

_Alright, slowly get as far away to the door as possible. I'm breaking it down._

_**Alright, now what?** _

_This...._

I backed away from the door before running towards it and kicking it down. I threw the flame, dodging multiple shots as I ran into the room. I tackled a Kree to the ground lighting it on fire before going after the last three. They dropped their guns, coming after me with small daggers. I swiftly dodged their swings, throwing fire at them like a flamethrower. With one left, I looked at Loki.

"Do you want to get this one or do I have to do all of the wo-

Before I could finish, the last Kree lunged at me, stabbing me in the shoulder. I pushed it away from me, engulfing it in flames and watching as it quickly turned to ash.

"God..." I winced in pain as I pulled the dagger from my shoulder. "dammit!"

"Are you alright?" Loki asked as he stepped towards me.

I glared at him, holding my shoulder to slow the bleeding. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Loki asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yes." I nodded, now get me out of here before I turn you into an ash pile."

"Yes, Goddess." Loki chuckled, wrapping an arm around me as we vanished from the ship. Everyone was waiting as we appeared outside of the ship.

"Aidan are you alright?" Natasha asked, walking towards me quickly. "What happened?"

"Five Kree were in the cockpit." I sighed. "Didn't have a scratch until the last one got me with a dagger."

I groaned, feeling dizzy as I walked to the truck. I gripped onto Loki's cloak, my vision growing blurry.

"Loki...." I whispered as I fell to the ground. My vision went black as Loki caught me.


	11. Chapter 11

I shot awake, gasping for air and feeling sick to my stomach. I wiped the sweat from my forehead before leaning over and vomiting into the trash bin. I gagged and spit into the bin before sitting up straight. I coughed and wiped my nose as I looked around. I was in Banners lab.

"Ugh." I groaned as I slowly stood. I grew dizzy again, falling back onto the bed. "Shit.."

"You're awake." Loki spoke softly, standing from the chair he had been sitting in. "How are you feeling?"

I wiped my forehead again, feeling like my head was going to explode.

"Like shit." I groaned.

Loki sat next to me, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Bruce found traces of poison in your wound." he explained. "Luckily you removed the dagger when you did or else..."

"I'd be dead?" I finished. "Yeah, I'm used to removing knives and such quickly. You never know what could be on the blade."

"Wait, you've been stabbed before?" Loki asked in concern.

"On various occasions." I chuckled and groaned as my head throbbed. "From needles to kitchen knives. If you can stab someone with it. I've been stabbed with it."

"Why would someo-

"Arguments, human testing, bad deals with bad people, crazy family members, me in a fit of rage." I listed. "But don't worry. I'm used to it."

Loki sighed once more, standing up and walking towards the elevator. "I'm going to go get Bruce. Let him make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, Mischief." I smiled. "Just come help me up and I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? Because I can-

"Loki." I interrupted. "All I need is some tea, food and your company."

Loki smiled, walking to me and helping me stand. I placed my arm on his shoulder as he gently wrapped his arm around me. I pressed the button once we entered the elevator. The trip ended and we stepped out and into the kitchen.

"Here." Loki said before carefully lifting me up onto the counter. "What would you like to eat?"

"First things first I'll have some of your amazing tea." I chuckled. "And some aspirin."

Loki nodded, filling the kettle and placing it on the stove to heat up.

"While that's preparing, what can I make you to eat?" Loki asked as he walked to the refrigerator. "And with my tea you won't need aspirin."

"How about a salad." I grinned as Loki looked up at me with a smile.

"Alright." Loki said softly. "I think I'll have one as well."

"Can I help?" I asked watching as Loki set all of the ingredients onto the counter next to me.

"Of course." Loki chuckled, helping me down from the counter. "What do you want to be in charge of?"

"Well....I've never actually _made_ a salad so...maybe you can just show me?" I suggested, scratching the back of my neck.

Loki nodded, grabbing a knife from a nearby drawer. "Let's start with the lettuce."

"Okay." I nodded.

Loki spent an hour teaching me to make a salad. Something so simple and yet, it was the most fun I had had in a long time.

********

"Thank you, Loki." I sighed, dying down from laughter. "This was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Loki smiled as he stood from the floor.

I decided on where to eat....I chose to sit on one of the balcony floors.

"Stay right here." Loki ordered as he grabbed our dishes. "I'll be right back."

With that, Loki rushed towards the kitchen. Soon, he returned with a small box. He sighed, sitting next to me once more and handing me the box.

"What's this?" I asked, slowly opening the box. "Chocolates?"

Loki nodded. "They're my favourite."

"What should I start with?" I asked, watching as Loki's face lit up in excitement. He grabbed a small square shaped chocolate from the box.

"Open up." he grinned.

I did as he said, chuckling as he placed the small chocolate into my mouth. I chewed slowly, taking in the flavour.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed, looking at Loki. "What was that?"

"Just a simple, dark chocolate square." Loki answered. "Here."

Loki reached out his arm, swiping his thumb across my bottom lip. He withdrew his arm, sucking the end of his thumb.

"All better." he chuckled lightly.

I smiled, my face growing warm. "Th-thanks."

Loki hummed, placing a hand against my cheek. "You're warm."

"Aren't I always?" I asked as Loki's thumb caressed my cheekbone.

"Yes, but, it's more than usual." Loki grinned. "Are you blushing?"

I shook my head lightly. "Now, why would I be blushing?"

"Perhaps it's because of me?" Loki questioned, adjusting so that he was closer to me.

"And if it were?" I raised an eyebrow, biting at my lower lip.

"It would prove that you care for me." Loki smirked, moving even closer to me so that our legs touched.

"Loki..." I whispered as he leaned in close to me.

Loki hummed as he pressed his lips against my own. I leaned forward into the kiss, closing my eyes. Hearing footsteps, I pulled away in a panic.

"What's wro-

"Aidan....you're awake?" Stark asked, interrupting Loki.

"Sure am." I answered, my voice cracking.

"Are you alright?" Stark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm perfect." I nodded, standing up quickly. I grew dizzy, losing my balance and falling into Stark. "Sorry."

"It's fine." he smiled, helping me stand again. "Maybe you should go see Bruce?"

"No." I shook my head. "I think I just need some rest."

Tony nodded, stepping from the doorway to let me pass. I turned to face Loki.

"Thank you, by the way." I smiled. "I really appreciate everything."

Loki nodded. "Always, Goddess."

I smiled, making my way to my room slowly. I sighed, falling onto my bed and closing my eyes.

_Shit...._


	12. Chapter 12

I quietly packed a small bag of supplies, trying not to make any noise. Once I was finished, I put up a mental barrier and slowly made my way out of Stark Tower.

No one could know I was leaving. Not even Loki.

Once I reached the bottom floor, I quickly exited the building, running as fast as I could until I reached the nearest hotel. I entered the hotel, stepping up to the counter.

"Welcome to Hotel NYC, how may I help you?" a young woman spoke.

"I just need a room for one until tomorrow. " I smiled, taking out what little cash I had.

"Alright." the woman nodded. "That'll be $45."

I sighed, handing the woman the bills and taking the rooms key card.

"Have a good night." the woman smiled.

"You too." I nodded, taking the stairs up to my rooms floor. Once I reached my room, I closed and locked the door. I threw my things onto the bed before grabbing fresh clothes and a box of hair dye. I walked into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. "It's just hair dye."

********

I sighed as I towel dried my hair. I was officially a blonde. Dirty blonde. Once my hair was dry and my other clothes were discarded, I grabbed my things and headed out of the hotel.

"Have a good day!" an older woman said as I walked past the counter. I nodded and waved as I made my way through the door.

I walked quickly, placing a ball cap on my head as I headed in the direction of a bus station. Quickly, I purchased a ticket for Maine and got onto the bus.

"Is this seat taken?" a woman's voice spoke. I looked up, shaking my head. "Thanks."

I nodded, watching as she sat next to me. She was fairly tall, pale skinned with black hair. Similar to myself. I said nothing as the bus began to pull away from the station.

"My name's Badb." the woman smiled. "What's yours?"(pronounced: bi-be)

I looked over to her, raising an eyebrow. "Danny." 

Badb nodded and hummed. "Why Maine?"

"How did you know I was going to Maine?" I asked, staring at her in suspicion.

Her face grew serious as she slowly stood. "Take my hand."

"Why?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"Just take my hand!" Badb hissed.

I looked around the bus, nodding as I noticed two small children. Slowly I took her hand, and instantly we appeared in a dimly lit room. It smelled of metal. Much like the Kree ships. 

"Sit down." Badb ordered, pushing me down onto a chair. She chuckled as she chained me to the chair tightly. "Aidan Murray. That's your name, correct?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, keeping my eyes locked with hers. I took down my mental barrier, watching as Badb circled around me.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know who and _what_ you are." Badb snapped.

"I'm just an ordinary girl that wanted to go to Maine." I lied again, trying to keep her attention off of me. The more I lied, the more she moved around.

_Loki.._

"Aidan Murray, daughter of Aoife and Aodhamair Murray! Am I correct?!" Badb shouted, still circling around me.  Her pace quickened.

_Goddammit Loki...answer me!_

"My name is Danny Mitchell. Daughter of James and Elizabeth Mitchell." I spoke, still keeping my eyes on Badb.

_Loki I swear to god..._

**_Aidan! Where are you?_ **

_I'm in what I'm assuming is a_ _Kree_ _ship. There's a woman,_ _Badb_ _. I think she's Celtic._

**_I'm coming to get you._ **

_Wait. Bring someone with you._

**_Like who?_ **

_Bring Thor._

**_Alright. Just hang in there. It won't be long I promise._ **

_I know..._

"Aidan!" Badb yelled, making me jump. "Stop _lying_ to me."

"I'm not lying." I sighed. "I don't know who you are but you have the wrong person!"

Badb growled, slapping me across the face.

I breathed heavily, keeping my head down. I laughed loudly as I looked up to face Badb.

"What's so funny?" Badb hissed.

"Oh, nothing." I sighed, beginning to melt the chains around me. "But I really _should_ be going."

"Yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Badb asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm just gonna walk right out." I smiled, busting through the softened chains and shooting fire at Badb. I ran out of the room, turning down a long hall and heading towards the entrance of the ship.

"Oh, Aidan, you forgot something!" Badb yelled as something hit me in the back. I landed to the floor as a searing pain spread through my back. Like thorns wrapping around my spine. I screamed in pain as Badb lifted me by my hair, dragging me back down the hall.

"Loki!" I screamed out, struggling to free myself from Badb's grasp.

Babd laughed as she threw me against the wall. "No one is coming for you. Not even your little lover boy."

I groaned in pain, trying my best to stand. "You're right. My lover boy isn't coming."

Badb laughed, kicking me to the ground.

I coughed, gripping my stomach. "I don't have a lover boy."

"You have no one." Badb hissed, kicking me again.

"No." I groaned, sitting up against the wall. "I have someone. He's just not a boy. He's a _God_."

I grinned as Loki came up behind Badb, knocking her to the floor. He hovered over her, kicking her multiple times before Thor stopped him.

"Brother." Thor spoke, pushing Loki away from Badb. "That's enough."

Loki growled before walking to me, picking me up from the floor.

"Mischief." I smiled, looking up at Loki as he carried me. "I-

"Don't." Loki shook his head. "You don't have to explain anything to me. All that matters is I have you back."

I nodded and sighed, wrapping my arms around Loki's neck. Tears fell down my cheeks as I snuggled my face into Loki's shoulder.

**_Shhhh_ ** **_...everything is going to be alright._ **

I sniffled, pulling myself closer to him.

"Don't let me go." I cried, my voice muffled.

"Never." Loki whispered. "I'll never let you go ever again."


	13. Chapter 13

I yawned as I slowly awoke, the sound of voices coming from outside of my room. Carefully, I stood up and stepped from my room. Stark, Cap and Loki were standing in the foyer, speaking lowly.

"It doesn't matter why she left. All that matters is that she's alive!" Loki snapped at Stark. "For all we know she could have been trying to help."

"She dyed her hair and was taking a bus to Maine!" Stark exclaimed. "I don't think she was trying to help anyone but herself."

"Listen, you're both right. But we have to focus on what's important." Cap added. "And that's figuring out who that woman is and why she attacked Aidan."

Stark nodded, his eyes still on Loki. "Alright. But I want _you_ to keep an eye on her. Don't let her out of your sight."

"I had already planned on it." Loki gritted, crossing his arms.

"Let's go, Cap." Stark ordered as he walked to the elevator. Both men stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind them.

Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" I sighed. Loki's head shot up to look at me. He quickly walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I gasped before returning the hug, tightly gripping the back of his t-shirt.

"It doesn't matter." Loki spoke as he pulled away.

"Yes it does." I exhaled. "I broke everyone's trust. Almost died and tried to run away all because I was scared." 

"What were you afraid of?" Loki asked. "You could have come to me."

I shook my head. A lump forming in my throat.

"I was scared of myself." I chuckled weakly. "Scared of caring."

"What?" Loki questioned.

"I'm scared that I'll fall in love with you!" I shouted. "And I'm scared that I'll end up caring about everyone else."

Loki furrowed his brows, placing a hand on my shoulder. I breathed in shakily as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Anyone I have ever cared for or loved has either died or left me for dead." I spoke quietly, my voice shaking.

"I'll never leave you. And neither will anyone else." Loki sighed. "And no one is going to die anytime soon."

I bit my lip in frustration.

"What if I explode?" I asked. "What if I explode just like all of the other times and _kill_ all of you?!"

"Wha-

"I've killed so many people I cared for, Loki." I sighed, taking a step back. "That's why I don't have my inheritance. Because I can't even control what I have now. Can you imagine if I could live forever and have indestructible armour?"

Loki said nothing. His face expressionless.

"That's why I was going to leave." I explained, wiping my cheeks. "Not for me. But for all of you."

Loki sighed, stepping forward and gently grabbing my face with both of his hands. We looked each other in the eyes, saying nothing for what felt like an eternity.

"Loki, I-

"Hush." Loki whispered. "Don't say anything."

I nodded, never breaking the eye contact between us. Loki smiled, pulling me towards him, connecting his lips with mine. I furrowed my brows, gripping the front of Loki's shirt and pulling him closer. After what felt like only seconds, Loki pulled away, both of us panting lightly. 

"Aidan." Loki whispered.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Promise me you will never leave again." Loki pleaded. "Please."

I sighed and nodded, pulling Loki into another hug. "I promise."

**************

"Mischief, it's time to wake up." I whispered, shaking Loki's shoulder lightly.

"No." Loki groaned, pulling me onto the bed with him. "Time for you to go to sleep."

I laughed, trying my best to pull away from Loki. Eventually I gave up, straddling Loki's waist and chuckling. 

"Who's got who now?" I asked sarcastically, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss to Loki's forehead.

"Loki have you seen Murr-" Stark froze, awkwardly laughing and backing away. "I'll just come back later."

I laughed as Tony quickly left, closing the door behind him.

"Look what you did." Loki chuckled.

"What I did?" I questioned. "You're the one that pulled me onto the bed!"

Loki grabbed my hips, sitting us up against the headboard.

"But you're the one that straddled me. Aren't you?" Loki smirked, wrapping his arms around my back. 

I hummed, pushing away from Loki and standing up.

"Sorry, Mischief. But, I think it's time to get the day started." I chuckled evilly. "No more laying in bed!"

Loki sighed loudly as I opened the door, walking out of his room and towards my own.


	14. Chapter 14

"So are you two a couple or what?" Natasha asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

I looked towards Loki, watching as he sat tiredly on the sofa. I smiled, looking back at Natasha.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Neither of us have really said anything about it."

"Well, have you...ya know." Natasha leaned forward. "Slept together?"

"No!" I exclaimed before clearing my throat. "I mean, no. We haven't slept together. All we've done is kissed."

Natasha hummed, nodding her head.

"How about you and Bruce?" I asked. "Have you been able to pull him in yet?"

Natasha sighed, shaking her head. "I've pretty much given up."

"Don't give up." I nudged her with my shoulder. "Otherwise you'll never get what you want."

"Then why don't you go ask him right now?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe I will." I sighed. "But not until we've taken care of the Kree and Badb."

"Alright." Natasha nodded. "Maybe we should take care of it soon, then?"

"Might as well." I shrugged, stepping into the foyer. "Hey, Stark."

Tony looked at me. As well as Loki and everyone else.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Let's finish this Kree and Badb situation so I can retire." I chuckled, raising my glass into the air.

"Cheers to love." Natasha spoke, looking around at everyone.

We all nodded, raising our glasses and drinking.

_Cheers to love..._

**_Cheers my love._ **

************

"So, Badb. Who are you, exactly?" Stark asked, sitting across from Badb.

Loki, Natasha and myself watched from the other side of the mirror.

"I am Badb, Goddess of darkness." Badb spoke proudly. "I am a Celtic Goddess."

Tony nodded, tapping his fingers against the table top. "If you're Celtic then why do you have Kree ships?"

"We found and remade Kree technology to use as our own." Badb scoffed. "We have no correlation with the idiotic Kree."

"Alright. Why did you attack Aidan?" Stark asked.

"Because she's a danger to my people." Badb explained. "Once she inherits her full armour and immortality, she'll be able to destroy the entire planet."

"What makes you think she will?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Because her _father_ was an evil man." Badb spat. "And her mother no better."

I looked up at Loki, shrugging my shoulders. "I never knew them."

"Does Aidan even know her parents?" Stark asked.

"They died when she was an infant." Badb explained. "But evil is genetic."

"But how can you be certain? I mean, you can't just _assume_ someone is like their parents. And like you said, she never even met them. So how could she act like them?" Tony questioned, leaning forward in his seat.

Badb said nothing as Tony stated at her patiently. 

"Well?" Tony sighed. "Looks like there must be a different reason why you want her dead."

"What I have told you is the truth." Badb hissed. "That girl is evil and dangerous. The best place for her is in the darkest depths of hell!"

I growled, clenching my hands into fists tightly. But, my hands still ignited despite my efforts.

"Aidan." Loki spoke, turning me so that I was facing him. "Just breathe."

I nodded, shakily breathing in and out of my nose. Loki rubbed my arms, trying his best to soothe me. I sighed as the flames around my fists went out.

"Thank you." I smiled, looking up at Loki.

Loki leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "You don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I do." I chuckled. "You should _always_ be praised for anything good you do. It is, after all, a huge change in you. One for the better, in my opinion."

"Well thank _you_ for praising me. Helping me change." Loki smiled, planting a kiss upon my hand.

I smiled, reaching out my hand and rubbing my thumb across Loki's cheek. His cold skin refreshing against my own. Loki nuzzled against my hand lightly.

"So, so warm." he hummed, holding my wrist gently.

"So, so cold." I chuckled. "It's nice."

"Really?" Loki asked, still pressing his cheek against my hand. "I've always been told it's terrible. No one wants an ice cold lover."

"No one ever wants a literal flamethrower for a lover either." I laughed.

"Maybe that's why we get along so well." Loki stated. "We're so different that we connect. In an oddly twisted way."

"It's a good thing we're both oddly twisted people, right?" I asked jokingly.

Loki nodded and hummed. "Twisted Gods on a mortal planet."

"Loki and Aidan. Frost Giant and Master of Fire. The truly dynamic duo." I giggled, watching as Loki smiled widely.

_Your smile is amazing..._

**_It's a good thing you make me happy then, yeah?_ **

_Yeah..._

"Aidan." Stark spoke startling both Loki and myself. "Sorry to ruin a moment but Badb wants to speak with you. We told her we wouldn't listen but technically we can't stop you from keeping your 'com on so..."

I nodded, walking past Loki and making my way into the room. My 'com on and ready to go.

"Hello Badb." I spoke, taking a seat across from the goddess.

"Are they listening?" Badb asked.

I shook my head. "No. I personally muted everything before I came in here."

"Prove it." Badb ordered.

I shrugged, looking straight into the mirror. "Bang on the glass if you can hear me!"

I waited for a moment, sighing as no one made a sound. "See? No one can hear us. Only see us."

Badb nodded. "I want to talk to you."

"Go ahead." I smiled. "I'm all ears."

"Do you want to live?" Badb asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I suppose."

"Then stay away from my ships, and you'll be okay." Badb hissed.

"Why am I such a threat to you? I don't even know you." I questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"Because once you gain your inheritance, you can steal my place as ruler." Badb answered. "And I will kill you before you even have the chance to-

"Wait." I interrupted. "This is all about being the ruler?"

"Yes." Badb nodded.

"Why would I _ever_ want to rule over people I don't know?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't even have the capability of not dying yet and you're afraid I'm going to try and steal your spotlight?"

"Well I-

"Listen here you dumbass." I shook my head. "Leave this planet with all your stupid little followers and I won't even _think_ about taking over. Hell, you won't even have to see my face ever again. Because I'll be here on Earth. Doing anything _but_ being a Queen."

Badb stayed quiet for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"Fine." she gritted. "And you won't attack me or my people?"

"I swear I will never even think of you." I stated. "Unless you're still on Earth 24 hours after we release you. Which will start in about....ten minutes."

I stood from the chair, walking out of the room and back behind the mirror.

"Let her go." I said. "But if she's here even a _minute_ over 24 hours....I'm blowing her ass up."

"Yes ma'am." Stark chuckled, walking back into the room and releasing Badb.

**_That was sexy..._ **


	15. Chapter 15

"Here's to an entire year." I laughed, raising my glass. Loki did the same, clinking our glasses together lightly.

"An entire year." Loki sighed. "Feels like longer, honestly."

"It feels like I've been here a year." I began. "But, it feels like I've known you forever."

Loki smiled and nodded. "I agree."

"So now that Badb is gone and so are the Kree, what do we do now?" I asked, chugging the rest of my wine.

Loki sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we could just be mortals for a while? You know, do mortal things like board games and hiking."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Never in a million years will I ever, _ever_ go hiking. But board games sound good. Whatever they are."

"You seriously don't know what board games are?" Steve asked as he stepped into the foyer. "And why are you two on the floor."

"It's comfortable down here." I chuckled. "But, no, I don't know what board games are. You do remember I've been alone my entire life, right?"

Steve said nothing as I chuckled.

"Maybe you guys can teach me the ways of board games." I laughed, sitting closer to Loki.

Steve crossed his arms, pointing at us. "Are you two?"

I looked at Loki, raising an eyebrow.

**_Be my Queen._ **

_Are you asking or telling?_

_**Both?** _

_Hmm...let me think_

_**Really...** _

_I guess I can fit it into my schedule_

"Yes we are." Loki answered, a smile upon his lips. I hummed, draping an arm over Loki's shoulder.

Steve nodded. "Makes sense. You two seemed to have connected pretty well. Of course everyone assumed there was something between you both anyways."

"That's nice to know." I spoke sarcastically. "But you're right....we instantly hit it off."

Loki nodded, kissing my temple lightly. "Yes we did."

"Do you want to use this as an excuse to have a drink?" Steve asked. "We could get everyone up here. It's been a while since we've relaxed."

I nodded, crossing my legs. "Sounds great. But, don't tell anyone. I want to make everyone's jaw drop."

"O-kay." Steve raised an eyebrow, heading towards the elevator. "I'll just go get everyone."

I grinned, standing up from the floor. I walked into the kitchen, placing every bottle of alcohol onto the counter.

"What do you have planned?" Loki asked, leaning against the counter. His hands in his pockets.

"Oh, you know...we're gonna stand in front of everyone and make out a little bit." I said quickly, grinning evilly. 

"Really?" Loki questioned. "Should I dip you down like one of those romantic movies?"

I laughed, looking up at Loki. "You watch romance movies?"

"More like Stark makes me watch them." Loki chuckled.

I laughed loudly, nodding my head.

"Absolutely dip me then." I sighed as my laughter died down. "What will you be drinking this evening, sir?"

Loki smiled, walking up to the counter across from me. "I'll stick with the red wine."

"Classy are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am a God." Loki chuckled. "How about you?"

"I'll be having a scotch and soda on the rocks." I smirked, pouring Loki a glass of wine and preparing my own drink.

"Starting without us?" Steve asked, stepping into the kitchen. Natasha, Clint, Stark, Bruce and Thor followed behind him.

"Bartender gets to drink first. And Loki was the first customer." I laughed. "What will you guys be having?"

"I'll have a beer." Steve said, grabbing a bottle from the counter.

"So will I." Clint smiled, grabbing a bottle as well. Bruce and Thor did the same.

"Natasha?" I asked.

"What're you having?" she asked, walking up to the counter.

"Scotch and soda on the rocks." I grinned.

"I'll just have wine." Natasha chuckled as I poured her a glass.

"And I'll have what you're having." Tony smirked. I nodded, mixing his drink and sliding it to him. "Let's take this to the foyer."

Everyone nodded, walking into the foyer. I sat on the floor, Loki doing the same. Tony and Natasha took the chairs while Clint, Steve, and Bruce took the sofa. Thor stood, leaning against the wall.

"Let's have a toast." Steve spoke, raising his glass. "Cheers to Aidan. For being an amazing addition to the team. A true Avenger."

Everyone raised their glass, nodding. "Cheers." they all spoke simultaneously.

I smiled, taking a large sip of my drink.

_Should we make our announcement?_

**_Of course._ **

I placed my glass onto the floor next to me, standing up slowly. Loki did the same.

"Everyone." I spoke, gathering everyone's attention. " I would like t-

Loki interrupted me, grabbing my waist and dipping me down. Roughly pressing his lip to mine and lifting me back up swiftly.

I chuckled, a blush rising on my cheeks. "Well then..."

Loki took my hand into his own, locking our fingers together.

"Do we even have to say anything?" Loki asked, smirking.

"No." Natasha smiled, shaking her head. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy for you, brother." Thor spoke, walking up to us. Thor pulled Loki into a hug. Loki kept his arms out, trying not to touch Thor.

_Just hug your brother for Christ's sake._

Loki sighed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Thor, returning the awkward gesture. Thor pulled away, patting Loki's shoulder roughly.

I chuckled lightly. Loki turned, glaring at me. I bit my lip, trying my hardest to hide my grin.

_I'm sorry it was funny._

**_No it wasn't!_ **

_Come on, you have to admit it was just a little funny._

**_Uhh, no..._ **

"Loki." I spoke aloud, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It's good for you to get along with him. He is your brother after all."

"I'm adopted." Loki chuckled.

"But he's your brother none the less." I smiled, pulling Loki closer. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

"How am I so lucky?" Loki asked, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"You have a brother who loves you. You had Frigga and Odin, who treated and loved you as their own. And now you have family in the Avengers." I explained, nuzzling into Loki's palm.

"And I have you." Loki added, leaning down and kissing my softly.


	16. Chapter 16

I groaned, rolling over on my bed. My throat was dry and it felt like my skin was on fire. Slowly I stood, making my way to the bathroom. Turning on the cold water, I undressed and stood beneath it. The ice cold water evaporated and turned to steam as it hit my skin. I clenched my jaw, punching the shower wall as my skin grew hotter. The bathroom filling with steam. The air grew heavy, making it hard for me to breathe. I turned off the water, wrapping myself in a towel and running into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. The plastic bottle melted in my hand, the water inside spilling onto the floor.

"Shit." I cried, my voice hoarse. I slid against the wall down to the floor. My lips were dry and my throat burned as if a hot brand was shoved down my throat.

_Loki..._

**_Are you alright?_ **

_Come to the kitchen, please._

Soon, Loki appeared in the kitchen, walking quickly and kneeling down in front of me.

"What's the matter?" he asked, placing a hand on my bare shoulder before pulling away quickly. "Your skin..."

I licked my lips. My voice coming out as a whisper.

"I feel like I'm melting." I moaned in pain. "Help me, Loki."

"I-I don't know how." Loki admitted, covering his mouth with his hand. "I'll be right back."

Loki vanished, quickly returning with Bruce. Bruce knelt down beside me with look of concern on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked before looking up at Loki. "Get her some water."

Loki nodded, pouring water into a glass and handing it to Bruce. Bruce lifted the glass to my lips.

"Drink this." he spoke softly. I did as he said, taking a large chug of the cool liquid. Despite the water turning warm as it went down, it still hydrated me enough to speak.

"I woke up, my skin felt like it was on fire." I explained, drinking more water before continuing. "I got into the shower. Nothing but the cold water was on and....it evaporated against my skin." I clenched my jaw, grunting as my skin became even hotter. "I'm going to die."

Bruce shook his head. "You're not going to die, Murray. I just have to figure out what's going on and I'll take care of this."

I drank the last of the water, gasping for air as I finished. "Loki."

"I'm here, Aidan." Loki comforted, taking the glass and filling it with more water. "Keep drinking. But take your time." He handed me the glass carefully.

I nodded, drinking the water slowly.

"We have to get her to my lab." Bruce spoke. "Can you get her their quickly without burning yourself?"

Loki stepped towards me. "I can try."

Bruce nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you down there."

Loki nodded, kneeling down and picking me up. Quickly, we appeared in the lab. Loki carefully placed me onto a metal table. I sighed as the cool metal soothed my burning skin. I turned my head to look at Loki. He was knelt down to the floor, facing away from me.

"Loki?" I whispered, furrowing my brows.

Loki slowly stood, turning to face me. His arms were burnt and his sleeves singed.

"Loki I'm sorry." I whimpered, biting my lip. A wave of pain going through my body as I spoke. 

"It's okay." Loki whispered, carefully pushing my hair from my face. "You're going to be okay."

I closed my eyes as the pain swelled. I screamed loudly, pounding my fist against the table. "Fuck!"

"Bruce!" Loki shouted as I began to sob out in agony.

I panted as the pain died down slightly. "Loki."

"I'm here, my love." Loki spoke softly, tears forming in his eyes. "Bruce is coming."

"I-I can't die." I whined. "I'm....


	17. Loki's P.O.V

Aidan froze. Cutting off her own words.

"You what?" I asked. Aidan's eyes closed, her face growing pale. "Aidan? Aidan!"

I grabbed Aidan's face, ignoring the searing pain from her burning skin. "Aidan..." I tapped her cheek, trying my best to wake her. My hands felt like they would melt as I checked her pulse. _Nothing_.

"Bruce!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks. Bruce ran into the room, standing across from me. "Do something! Help her!"

Bruce sighed. "Loki, she's gone."

"No, no!" I shouted, my hands shakily caressing Aidan's cheeks.

"Loki." Bruce spoke softly. "You have to let go. Your hands..."

I looked up at Bruce, glaring at him. "I don't care about me! We need to bring her back!"

Bruce walked around the table, grabbing both of my shoulders. He pulled me back, pushing me towards the elevator. I struggled against him, trying my hardest to get back to Aidan.

"Aidan!" I wailed, reaching my arm out towards her. "Please!"

Bruce pushed me into the elevator, quickly closing the doors behind us.

"Bruce we have to help her! We have to do something we can't just leave her down there! We've got to do some-

"Loki!" Bruce shouted over me. "Aidan's gone. There's nothing we can do. Now please calm down and let me take care of your arms."

I exhaled loudly, nodding my head slowly. "O-okay."

Bruce sighed, leading me into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter as Bruce grabbed a first aid kit from under the sink. He placed everything onto the counter, slipping his hands into a pair of rubber gloves.

"This is going to hurt." Bruce warned as I held out my arms. He scooped an antibiotic out of a small jar, carefully spreading it onto my burns.

I closed my eyes tightly, groaning in pain. "Shit!"

"Almost done." Bruce spoke, wrapping bandages lightly around my arms and hands. "There."

I sighed in relief, looking down at my arms. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bruce replied, packing everything back into the kit. "You should get some rest, Loki. I'll wake you up later."

I kept my gaze on the floor, thinking of all the times Aidan and I sat on it instead of the sofa. I smiled lightly before nodding my head.

"Take care of her, Bruce." I sniffled before walking out of the kitchen and into my bedroom.

**************

"Loki."

I opened my eyes, quickly looking up. Natasha stood beside my bed, her eyes red and puffy. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Bruce told me to come get you." Natasha spoke quietly. Her voice was hoarse.

Slowly, I stood from the bed, following Natasha to the elevator. Once the doors opened, we stepped into the lab. Bruce, Stark and Thor all stood, waiting.

"Brother." Thor stepped towards me, his arms stretched out. I walked to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I bit back my tears as Thor pulled away.

"Where is she?" I asked, wiping the corner of my eyes.

Bruce and Stark sighed, stepping away from the table. Aidan's still body laid there, covered by a white sheet.

I breathed in shakily, pulling back the sheet as to see her face. Her skin was pale and still slightly warm. Her eyes closed as if she was sleeping peacefully. Her lips dry and cracked.

"Loki." Natasha broke the silence, placing a hand onto my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know you cared for her. Even though it had only been a few months."

I sniffled, still staring down at Aidan.

"Even now." I began, tucking a strand of hair behind Aidan's ear. "She's still so beautiful."

Natasha nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Clint wishes he could be here for you."

"If doesn't matter." I sighed. "I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me."

"We don't feel sorry for you." Natasha said sternly. "We feel sad. Just like you. We feel for you."

I said nothing as I covered Aidan's face with the sheet once more. I stood straight, turning to look at Bruce.

"Thank you." I breathed heavily, fighting back my tears. "When will we bury her?"

"We were going to leave that up to you." Bruce answered. "But we thought tomorrow would be good."

I nodded, looking back to Aidan. "Tomorrow is good."

"Well, I'll get everything ready." Stark stated. "Natasha and Bruce can clean her up while I order everything. Loki, you go get something to eat."

I walked towards the elevator and sighed. "I'm not very hungry."

"Understandable." Stark nodded.

I stepped into the elevator, pressing the button and waiting. The doors soon opened and I walked into the foyer, sitting down on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Aidan. I'm sorry I failed you. I wish it were me lying on that table instead of you."

I leaned back against the wall, gripping my hair as my breathing quickened. I threw my hands into my lap as tears spilled from my burning eyes. I screamed loudly, the windows shook and a picture fell from the wall, shattering as it hit the floor. I laid on my side, curling myself into a ball as the furniture flipped over and books flew from their shelves.

_**Aidan....** _


	18. Loki's P.O.V

"We gather here today in loving memory of Aidan Murray." the priest spoke monotonously. "Now, I would like to ask Mr.Odinson to come speak."

I looked up quickly, my eyes glancing back and forth between the priest and Natasha.

"Go." Natasha whispered.

I nodded, hesitantly stepping in front of everyone.

"I didn't really plan anything, but, I guess I'll wing it." I chuckled lightly, looking down at the casket. "Aidan, I know we only knew each other for a short while but, like you once said, it felt like I had known you forever. In the few months that I was able to call you mine, and even before then, you helped me change as I did the same for you. You easily brought out the good in me that I never even knew was there. The good that everyone has. And in our time together, we both became hero's. Something neither of us thought would, or, _could_ ever happen. But I'm sorry, Aidan. I failed to protect you when you needed it most. And now you're here, laying in a casket that should be my own. I want to be bitter, I really do. But that would be failing you all over again. I'll stay good for you, Aidan. I will forever be your Mischief, your partner in crime, and the other half of the true dynamic duo. Rest well, my Queen. And may we meet in the next life."

I sighed, ignoring the burning in my eyes as I stood next to Natasha once again.

Everyone stayed silent as the casket lowered into the earth. I stepped closer, kneeling down and grabbing a handful of dirt. I stared down at the casket as I dropped the dirt onto it. Watching as the small crumbles of earth showered across the surface of the casket. I stood, walking away as the hole was filled and ignoring the others calling my name.

************

"He's been in there for two days!" Natasha's voice came from outside the door. "I know he's grieving but he has to come out of there!"

"He'll come out when he's ready." Steve spoke. "He just needs time to mourn."

"Laying in her room for days isn't going to help him." Natasha exclaimed. "The only way he'll heal is if he comes out and takes care of himself."

I stood from the floor, slowly making my way to the door. Quietly, I turned the knob, opening the door. Natasha and Steve stood only a few feet away.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I asked rhetorically. "But you're right, Natasha. I need to take care of myself."

Natasha smiled, pulling me into a hug. "I know it's hard, but, Aidan would kill you if you sat here and starved to death."

I laughed lightly. "She always made me eat. Even when I insisted I wasn't hungry. She practically forcefed me."

Natasha hummed, patting my shoulder. "How about I make you something while you take a shower?"

I nodded, running a hand through my dirty hair. "That sounds nice. Thank you, Natasha."

"It's no problem, Loki." Natasha smiled, walking towards the kitchen.

I sighed, turning and walking into the bathroom. I showered quickly, changing into fresh clothes and making my way back into the foyer. I took a seat on the floor leaning against the front of the sofa.

"That was fast." Natasha chuckled, carefully placing two mugs onto the coffee table. "I know you like tea so I tried my best. And the food is almost ready."

I nodded, taking the mug and sipping the hot tea. "It's good, actually."

Natasha smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I'll be right back."

I hummed, sipping more tea before placing the mug back onto the table. Natasha soon came back with two plates. She carefully placed them onto the table, sitting next to me on the floor.

"I hope it's alright. I've never actually cooked anything but frozen food." she chuckled, watching as I took a small bite. She had made grilled chicken with vegetables on the side. It was good.

I smiled, chuckling through my nose. "You're a natural at this."

Natasha smiled, beginning to eat as well. She hummed and nodded. "This is pretty good, isn't it?"

"This could be your true calling." I laughed lightly. "The only thing I can make is....

"Is what?" Natasha asked, tilting her head to look at me. "Loki?"

"Salad." I sighed. "I remember teaching Aidan how to make one. God, there was so many things she didn't know how to do. Hell, she didn't even know what board games were. I can't imagine all of the other things she didn't know. Things I could have helped teach her."

"She would have liked that." Natasha smiled, placing her now empty plate onto the table. "She really did care for you."

I sighed, putting my plate onto the table and grabbing my mug. I drank the rest of my tea before standing.

"I'm going to go see her." I stated quietly, brushing off my pants.

"You want me to come?" Natasha asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head, tucking my hands into my pockets. "No, I'll go alone this time."

Natasha nodded. "Okay. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you." I pursed my lips, walking into my room. I threw on a jacket and shoes before making my way downstairs. The walk was long, but worth it. After about thirty minutes, I was standing in front of the marble stone. Aidan's name was carved in an elegant print that was curved in a resemblance to a fire.

"Hello, love." I spoke softly, kneeling in front of the stone and placing a small red flower on top of it. "I never asked you what your favourite colour was so I brought one similar to your personality."

I chuckled, leaning back to sit on the ground. I rested my arms on my knees as I folded my legs.

"You would be proud of Natasha. She's been forcing me to stay alive. Just like you did. I'm a little upset that you never told me how comfortable your bed is, though. I don't know how you could ever get out of it. I must admit, its been pretty boring without you around. The place isn't the same without yo-

I froze as the ground beneath me grew warm. I sat up onto my knees, leaning forward to touch the headstone. It was hot like a branding iron. I pulled my hand away quickly, falling backwards. The ground began to shake, the loose pebbles of dirt bouncing. I kicked myself away as the headstone cracked in two. I sat up on my knees again as the ground grew still.

"What the fu-

I gasped as I was thrown back. Dirt flew everywhere as a large orb of fire flew from the ground. I groaned, my vision was blurred for a moment as I lifted myself up slightly, still on the ground. I looked up, a figure of fire stood in front of me.

"Green." the figure spoke, sitting on its knees a few feet away from me.

I panted, furrowing my eyebrows. "Wha-

"My favourite colour is green." the fire around the figure went out. Nothing but a faint sizzling sound in the air.

"Aidan?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Mischief." I laughed lightly as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I-

Loki pulled me into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around me. My own arms trapped to my sides. He held the hug for a few minutes before pulling back, his hands rested on my shoulders.

"Loki wha-

Loki muffled my words as he roughly pressed his lips against my own. He breathed shakily, his hands cupping my face.

I gasped for air as he finally pulled away, looking me up and down.

"You're alive." he whispered, his eyes glazed over with tears. "And you have your armour. A-and horns."

He reached up, pressing his finger against the tip of what must have been a horn.

"I- I do?" I asked, looking down at myself and touching my head. Two small horns were just below my hairline. And I wore dark red armour carved with tribal designs. A helmet was strapped to my side. "I guess the inheritance required my death."

Loki smiled, pulling me into another hug. "I thought you were gone."

I groaned as Loki's grasp tightened. "I can't breathe, Loki."

Loki let go, chuckling. "Right. Immortal doesn't mean zombie."

I laughed, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Exactly. Ya know...you're _really_ good at expressing yourself."

"What can I say....even in death you helped me do something I've never done before." he sighed. "But you're never dying again."

I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Loki's ear. "It's impossible now. So you don't have to worry about that ever happening again."

Loki nodded. "Good."

We said nothing as we stared into each other's eyes. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Let's go home." I stood, holding out my hand. Loki nodded, taking my hand. I helped him up with ease, watching as he dusted himself off. I smiled as he took my hand into his own.

"Let's go home." he repeated as we began walking.

"Sorry about getting you all dirty." I giggled, picking a pebble of dirt from his hair. "You look nice, though."

"Its not like I just showered or anything." Loki grinned. "But thanks. So do you."

"I honestly liked what you had made me more, actually." I admitted, looking down at my armour again. "But I guess this will work."

"I think it suits you." Loki smirked. "It suits you well. _Very_ well."

The rest of our walk was spent in a comfortable silence. Our hands never unlocking for a single second.

I sighed as we stood in front of the tower. "I wonder how everyone will react?"

"Well they'll definitely be surprised." Loki chuckled. "I bet Stark will cry."

"Did he ever even like me?" I asked as we stepped inside the elevator. I pressed the button to the third floor.

"I'm pretty sure he did." Loki grinned. "Either way I bet he'll cry like a baby."

"How much?" I asked.

Loki hummed, tapping his chin with his index finger. "$20 and dinner?"

"Deal." I said, shaking Loki's hand. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Should I hide in my room while you get everyone?"

Loki nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled as I ran into my bedroom. My bed was neatly made up and it smelled of cinnamon and wine. I sighed, sitting on the bed. After about five minutes, Loki finally spoke.

**_Time to make everyone cry._ **

_Everyone but Stark..._

_**We'll see about that.** _

I smiled, quietly opening my door and stepping into the foyer. Everyone stood with their backs facing me.

**_Say something..._ **

_Like what?_

_**Whatever comes to mind.** _

I quietly stepped a bit closer before speaking. "Hey." I drew out the "y".

Everyone quickly turned around in surprise. They said nothing as they processed my presence.

"This isn't a joke, right?" Natasha asked as she began to cry. "Its not an illusion?"

"I'm no illusion." I chuckled, rocking back and forth on my heels. "Apparently I had to die before I could become immortal."

"Dammit Murray!" Stark shouted, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I spent so much money on that casket and headstone! And then you're just gonna walk in here like you never died and not even hug me?!"

I breathed in to shout back before stopping myself. "What?"

"Get your back-from-the-dead ass over here and hug me, dammit!" Stark ordered.

I scoffed, walking to Tony and hugging him. After a moment, he pushed me away and wiped his cheek. I chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

**_You owe me.._ **

_$20 and dinner, I know._

"How about a group hug?" Loki announced. Everyone nodded, pulling me into a tight hug. Everyone but Loki. I glared at him as everyone wrapped their arms around me.

_I'm going to kill you!_

_**No you're not..** _

I groaned as everyone let go of me. I breathed heavily as I stood next to Tony. "Can I borrow $20?"

Tony raised an eyebrow as he took out his wallet, handing me a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks." I sighed, walking to Loki and tucking it into his shirt pocket. "We're going to have company for dinner."

"That's fine." Loki grinned, cupping my cheek with his hand. "Still so warm."

I hummed, leaning into his touch. "Still so cold."

"And that's still a good thing?" Loki asked, rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

"It's refreshing." I smiled. "You're like my own personal ice pack."

"And you're like my very own electric blanket." Loki hummed, tilting my head back slightly. His eyes grew dark as he leaned down, kissing me softly.

I moaned quietly, draping my arms over his shoulders. I slowly pushed away, shakily breathing through my nose. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Loki smirked, running his hands down my arms before holding my hands. "May I join you?"

I chuckled, twisting around and throwing Loki to the floor. "Not this time, Mischief."

Loki stayed still as I walked into my room. I grabbed fresh clothes before stepping into the bathroom. Turning on the cold water, I stepped under the stream. I looked around, checking to see if the water was evaporating. I chuckled, watching as the water ran down my arms and chest.

_It feels so good to be back..._

_**It's good to have you back..** _   
  



	20. Chapter 20

We all ate in the foyer. And for once, I sat on the sofa. Loki right next to me. I had made the only thing I knew how. Hobo soup. A large mix of vegetables, ham and polish sausage made into a soup.

"This is really good." Steve complimented. His mouth was full of food as he spoke. "Like, _really_ good."

I chuckled, watching as everyone enjoyed the meal. "I'm glad you guys like it."

"Where did you learn to make this?" Natasha asked before taking a sip from her glass.

"Being homeless your whole life has its perks, I guess." I laughed awkwardly, looking into my empty bowl. "The one and only person who ever took me in taught me. His name was Abram Ivanov. He caught me sleeping in his work shed one night and took me in. I lived with him for about a month, but then....someone broke into his house one of the only times I went out without him. They shot him six times and only took one thing. A bag of diamonds that weren't even his."

"Who's were they?" Natasha asked, leaning forward in her chair. Everyone was staring at me. Their faces neutral in suspense.

I shook my head and huffed. "They were mine. I had stolen them a few nights before. I guess they followed me. And a good man died because of something I did."

"We all make mistakes." Steve sighed. "And you're a different person now."

Loki rubbed my back, kissing my temple lightly as he did.

**_Mistakes make us who we are today._ **

_Do you know how cheesy that sounded?_

_**I know..but it is true. And besides, isn't our entire situation kind of cliche?** _

I looked at Loki and laughed. "Holy shit, it really is."

"What is what?" Stark asked, placing his empty glass onto the table. His voice was slurred slightly.

I sighed and grinned. My eyes still on Loki. "Nothing."

"They have this thing where they talk to each other telepathically." Natasha laughed. "Trust me, the first time they did it around me I thought they were just staring at each other for five minutes."

Loki chuckled lowly, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. His hand rested on my lower back as he rubbed small circles on my side with his thumb.

I hummed in contentment, leaning against Loki's side and laying my hand on his chest.

_We should get drunk._

**_Are you even old enough to drink?_ **

_Loki...I'm 125 years old. I'm well over the legal drinking age._

**_I guess so..._ **

_Well?_

**_Let's drink until the sun comes up._ **

I stood up, running into the kitchen. I grabbed as many bottles as I could, carefully walking back into the foyer. I placed the bottles onto the table, sighing as I finished.

"What's this?" Stark asked.

"Celebratory drink in honour of my resurrection?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips. "But do we really _need_ a reason?"

Stark smirked, grabbing the bottle of scotch. "No we do not."

I took the bottle from Tony, tipping it back and chugging from it.

"Let's drink until I probably catch something on fire!" I exclaimed, taking another large swig.

Everyone laughed as they grabbed their own drinks. Music started to play over the surround sound.

I sat down next to Loki again, handing him a bottle of red wine. "Good music choice."

He smiled, taking a drink from his bottle. "I thought you might like it."

I nodded, sipping from my bottle. "I do like it. Reminds me of all the times I've ever committed a crime."

"Is that a good thing?" Loki asked, draping an arm over my shoulder.

"Kind of." I smirked. "Makes me want to do something dangerous though."

"Yeah? Like what?" Loki chuckled, chugging from his bottle one last time before setting it on the table.

I sat for a moment to think. Drinking from my bottle as I did. "Oh!" I quickly stood up, setting my bottle down on the table. I turned to Loki, holding out my hand to him. He took it, letting me help him up. I kept his hand in mine, pulling him to the open area of the foyer.

"Let's dance." I said, looking up at Loki. "It's not dangerous but I really want to dance with you."

Loki nodded and smiled. "I like that idea much better." He took my hands, placing them on his shoulders as he put his own hands on my hips. "Just sway side to side. It's easy."

"This another thing Abram taught me." I smiled as we danced slowly. I naturally swayed in-sync with him.

Loki had changed the music without my noticing. It was a slow tempo song. The woman's voice as passionate as the instruments playing behind it. Loki grabbed my hand as I stepped back. He spun me quickly before gripping my waist to pull me against him once more.

"You're good at this." I smiled as Loki spun me again. This time he dipped me down and kissed me roughly. Just like the night we had told everyone we were a couple. Loki pulled away, lifting me back up as the song came to its end.

"You are so beautiful." Loki whispered, pulling me closer to him.

I cupped Loki's cheek with my hand. His cool skin soothing against my own. "So are you."

_**No one has ever told me that.** _

_Well they were all blind assholes..._

**_Do you still want to do something dangerous?_ **

_I suppose so..._

**_Let's keep drinking then. You never know what we'll do._ **

_You're a genius.._

**_I try..._ **

Loki chuckled, pulling me back to the couch. He grabbed both of our bottles as he played a new song. We both finished the bottles, grabbing new ones and finishing those as well.

"I really hope we don't do something stupid." I slurred, looking up at Loki. His face was flush and his eyes hooded.

"Like what?" He asked. His accent heavier than usual.

"Like blow up the tower or try to kill someone." I laughed drunkenly. "You know, don't wanna go back to our villainous ways.

Loki leaned down, kissing my forehead lazily. "I'll personally chain you up if you try anything of the sort."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" I smirked, staring into Loki's widening eyes. "What?"

"Your eyes." Loki caressed my cheek bone softly. "They're...they're bright orange. Like a fire."

I leaned closer to Loki, using his eyes as a mirror. "Holy shi-that's amazing! Everyone loo-

I froze, seeing everyone asleep. Stark and Thor were snuggled together in a chair while Bruce, Clint and Natasha were spread about on the floor.

Loki laughed, his words slurred as he spoke. "Looks like the party is over."

I shook my head, turning to face Loki. "Let's go back to that beach in Norway. The sun should be coming up, right?"

Loki nodded. "Yeah. That sounds lovely."

I smiled widely, hugging Loki as we vanished from the foyer. I opened my eyes, taking in the view of the beautiful water.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" I asked, never looking away from the ocean.

Loki sighed. "I thought you would never ask."

I grinned, quickly pulling off my clothes and running towards the water in nothing but my bra and underwear. Loki followed close behind me.


	21. Chapter 21

The throbbing of my head woke me. I dared not to open my eyes as I rolled onto my side. I sighed as my head pounded and I finally opened my eyes slowly. I gasped lightly, seeing Loki asleep a mere foot away from me. He breathed heavily, his mouth slightly agape and his hair messy. He hummed, scratching his face as he adjusted to lay on his stomach. I closed my eyes quickly as he began to wake up.

_Shit shit shit shit shit..._

"Don't worry. We didn't have sex." Loki said groggily, lifting himself up with his arms. He groaned, pressing his temples.

I sighed in relief, rolling onto my back. "Thank god." I whispered.

"Am I that bad?" Loki asked as he slowly sat up onto his knees. He was in only his underwear. His hair messy and tangled.

I quickly looked down at myself. I was also only in my bra and underwear. I swiftly covered myself with the sheet, shaking my head.

"I didn't mean it like that...I just meant-

"We were drunk." Loki interrupted. "And you want our first time to be special..."

I nodded, my face growing warm. "R-right."

Loki looked at me and chuckled. "I absolutely love it when you get all flustered. It's so sexy."

Loki crawled to my side of the bed, hovering over me. He smirked, watching as I blushed harder, my face heating up even more. Loki chuckled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

I hummed, staring up at him happily. He stayed hovered over me as we talked, slowly waking ourselves up. We were interrupted by a light knock on the door. Steve slowly peaking his head inside.

"Aidan are you awa-" Steve froze, an embarrassed blush rising on his cheeks before he quickly shut the door once again.

Loki and I laughed simultaneously. Our eyes watering by the time we were done.

"That's going to be one hell of a story." Loki sighed, finally pushing himself up to stand. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he grabbed his clothes from the chair in the corner.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled, slowly sitting up. I watched as Loki stepped into his pants. Pulling them up to rest loosely on his hips. His back tensed as he fixed his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, making me jump.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I stuttered, quickly standing up. As my feet hit the floor I grew dizzy, falling back onto the bed.

"Be careful." Loki smiled, helping me up slowly. Once I regained my balance, Loki placed my clothes onto the bed. He helped me keep my balance as I slipped into a loose pair of sweat pants and socks. I turned to grab my shirt only Loki already had it in his hands. "Let me."

I nodded, holding up my arms. Loki carefully pulled it over my head, untucking my hair from it as I lowered my arms.

"Thank you." I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck. "So, uh, what happened last night? The last thing I remember is us swimming in Norway."

"Well, after we finished swimming, we sat on the beach until our clothes dried. And then we came back here, talked for a bit and eventually fell asleep playing _never have I ever_. Oh and you..."

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. "I what?"

"Well..." Loki drifted.

"Loki." I spoke sternly. "What did I do?"

Loki laughed nervously. "You cried really hard about burning my arms the day you died. You know, when I picked you up?"

"Oh." I shrugged. "How are they, by the way?"

Loki smiled, holding out his arms. "It only took a day for it to heal. I am a God, remember?"

"Yeah, well, so am I." I scoffed, punching Loki in the shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder, feign crying.

"How could you?" Loki jested, letting go of his shoulder.

"You're such a dork." I giggled, opening the bedroom door. "Let's go get some tea."

Loki followed behind me as I stepped from the room, slapping my bum as he walked past me into the kitchen.

"Loki!" I exclaimed, quickly following him.

"Yes?" Loki asked as he set the kettle onto the stove. I stared at the burner, heating it quickly. The kettle began to steam and Loki jumped back in surprise. "Very funny."

"I know, right?" I smirked, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet and setting them onto the counter.

Loki chuckled mockingly as he poured the hot water into our mugs. He gently placed the tea bags into the water, dunking them under with a spoon. "Now what shall we do for eight minutes?"

I hummed, tapping my cheek with my index finger. My eyes glancing around the room. "Never have I ever?"

"Really?" Loki asked. He scoffed as I nodded my head. "Fine."

We both held up five fingers, standing across from each other.

"You go first." I said, a smile on my lips.

"Never have I ever...I don't know. Kissed someone of the same sex?" Loki chuckled, rolling his eyes as I put down a finger.

"Wait, you haven't?" I asked, laughing as Loki violently shook his head. "Alright. Never have I ever written in a diary."

Loki tensed up before slowly lowering a finger. "Shut up." He glared at me as I laughed loudly. "Are you done?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm good."

Loki sighed, a small smirk on his lips. "Never have I ever come back from the dead."

"Really?" I asked, putting down another finger. "That's not fair."

Loki shrugged, wiggling his fingers. "But I'm winning."

I growled, squinting my eyes at him. "Never have I ever _faked_ my own death.... _twice_."

"You little...." Loki hissed as he lowered another finger, making us tied. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo."

My eyes widened as I put down a finger. "How did you know about that?"

"I caught a glimpse of it when you were running to the water yesterday." Loki smirked. "Never took you as the tattoo type. But a Phoenix....it suits you."

"Ha ha ha....thanks." I mocked. "Never have I ever been imprisoned."

Loki lowered a finger. "You're cheating."

I wiggled my fingers. "But I'm winning."

"Fine." Loki huffed. "Never have I ever gotten an exotic piercing."

"How did you see it?!" I exclaimed, pressing down a finger. Only our thumbs remained up.

"You're such a rebel with your Phoenix tattoo and nipple bar." Loki teased, glancing at my chest quickly before looking back up at my face. "You know clothing clings to the body when wet, right?"

"Why were you looking?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't." Loki replied. "You pointed it out when we were drying off on the beach."

I shook my head, ignoring him. "This one's the tie breaker. Never have I ever...."

"You know this game works better with three or more people, right?" Natasha chuckled as she stepped into the kitchen. "How about I ask the tie breaker?"

Loki and I both nodded.

"We've done tattoos, piercings, faking our own death and coming back from the dead." I explained. "God that sounds so weird."

Natasha laughed. "Never have I ever fallen in love."

I lowered a finger, sighing in annoyance. "I guess you win.." I looked over to Loki. All of his fingers were also down, his hand in a fist.

"Looks like you both lose." Natasha smiled, sipping her coffee before walking out of the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

Do we really have to do this?" I asked, panting.

"Yes." Steve replied. "We have to keep you in shape. And once we're done Loki's going to help you with the whole superpower thing." 

"First of all." I panted, sitting on the ground. "I'm already in shape. And secondly, I'm not a superhero."

Steve walked to me, lifting me up. "We have to build your muscle. But you kind of are a superhero."

"No, I'm not." I argued, following Steve to a weight bench. "And why do I need muscle if I'm literally a God?"

"Because you never know when you won't be able to use your powers." Steve answered, waiting for me to lay on the bench. "Anything could happen. I mean, look at Thor. His powers were literally taken away when he first came to Earth."

"But he was still stro-oh...I-I see your point now." I admitted, gripping the weight bar tightly. "Start me off easy, Cap. I can only lift 150 at most."

"Alright." Steve nodded, adding a weight to each side of the bar. "Then we'll start with 160."

"Oh, great." I feign laughed. "This'll be so much fu-

I groaned, holding the bar up as Steve let go. I lowered it towards me before pushing it back up. I repeated the action a few times before placing the bar onto the stand.

"How many was that?" I asked, sitting up from my laying position.

Steve smiled brightly. "Twenty three."

"No...really?" I questioned, looking back at the bar. "It didn't feel like I did that many."

"Well you did." Steve chuckled. "You're one strong woman."

"Technically I'm a goddess so, don't give me _too_ much credit." I wiped my forehead, standing up from the bench.

"Still, to me you seem like an ordinary girl. My brain doesn't wrap around the fact that you're a goddess when I see you press 160 pounds over twenty times." Steve explained, patting me on the back. "Let's go get you some water before you have to work with Loki."

I groaned, tilting my head back as we walked to the stairwell. "Do we really have to take the stairs?"

"It's only three floors." Steve chuckled. "You'll be alright."

I sighed, walking past Steve as he held the door open for me. "Since we're taking the stairs does that mean I still have to train with Loki?"

Steve chuckled as we reached the third floor. He held the door open, following behind me into the kitchen. "Yes, you still have to train. But I'll let you take a break for five extra minutes."

"Five minutes times a million." I huffed, taking the bottle of water from Steve. "The last time I touched one of these things it literally melted in my hand."

"When was tha-oh..." Steve frowned, taking a sip of his water.

"Hey." I smiled, punching Steve's arm playfully. "I'm back now, right?"

Steve nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"And I'm immortal this time so I definitely won't die." I laughed, throwing my empty bottle away. "I might pass out on this sofa for fifteen minutes, though."

I walked into the foyer, throwing myself onto the sofa. I sighed, closing my eyes for a few seconds before being interrupted by someone tilting back the sofa. I opened my eyes again, looking up to see Thor.

"Thor what are you...Loki stop being an idiot." I groaned, closing my eyes again.

"I still don't understand how you can tell." Loki sighed, letting go of the sofa.  I fell off of it, hitting my head on the floor.

"Ow." I whined, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, holding out his hand. I took it, pulling him down to the floor and straddling him.

"I'm just dandy." I smirked, pinning Loki's arms to the floor. "Are you alright?"

Loki grinned. "I would be if we were in a bed right now. But I can make the floor work."

I hummed, staring into Loki's eyes. "I only sit on the floor."

"And on me, apparently." Loki growled deeply. "Is the hardness similar?"

"Yes, but, the floor is bigger." I smiled smugly, watching as Loki's face grew serious. "Of course I've never seen enough to make a comparison."

Loki pursed his lips. "Would you like to see?"

"I-

"Aidan you ready to-" Steve froze in the doorway, quickly turning back around and walking into the kitchen.

I laughed, looking down at Loki. "That poor old man."

"I think he does it on purpose." Loki grinned, resting his hands on my hips. "Are you ready to go train?"

I sighed, pushing myself off of Loki. "I guess. But I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Loki stood, brushing off his pants. "Not really. Sorry love."

"It's fine." I shrugged, walking with Loki to the elevator. "Maybe I'll find some abilities that I never knew I had."

"Maybe." Loki smiled as we stepped into the basement. "Stark said this entire room was "everything proof" so I guess this will work."

"Well I hope it's "insane fire goddess with newfound abilities" proof." I chuckled, crossing my arms. "But, where should we begin?"

"Let's start with what you already know." Loki said, switching into his armour. He wore everything but his helmet. "Can you switch to your armour?"

"Uh....I don't think so." I admitted. "How do you do it?"

"I just do it." Loki explained. "I think about it and it appears. Try it."

I nodded, exhaling loudly and thinking about nothing but my armour. I opened my eyes, looking down at myself.

"It didn't work." I sighed.

"What's the name of the God you're name is in correlation with?" Loki asked, crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes, trying my best to remember. "Uh...Ai..Ah.....Aodh! It's Aodh."

"Ask Aodh for your armour." Loki ordered.

I sighed. "Fine." I closed my eyes, speaking quietly. "Aodh give me my armour. Give me my armour."

"Are you asking or telling?" Loki asked.

I scoffed, continuing to speak. "Aodh _please_ give me my armour. Please give me my armour." Feeling my weight change slightly, I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. "Haha! It worked!"

"Good." Loki smiled. "Now show me what you know."


	23. Chapter 23

"That's it?" Loki asked, crossing his arms.

I looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean _that's it_?"

"You mean that in all of the time you've been alive you only know a few part tricks?" Loki asked, stepping towards me. "You have such an amazing gift and all you know how to do is throw balls of fire? Or occasionally blow fire like a bloody flamethrower!"

"I'm sorry I've never had a teacher!" I snapped. "Sorry I wasn't born with the advantage of knowing how use my power!"

"It's not about being taught. It's about your desire to do more." Loki sighed. "It's about your determination to do new things with the gift you have. Expand the capabilities of your power."

"Well that's kind of hard to do when you've wanted to die for over 100 years, isn't it?" I growled, stepping closer to Loki.

"But you did die." Loki smirked. "And now you're back. So stop whining like a child and do something!"

"You want something?!" I shouted, walking away from Loki. "I'll give you something!"

I clenched my jaw, drawing a large line of fire at my feet and pulling it up to form a wall in front of me. I screamed in frustration, bending back my arms and pushing the wall away from me. It quickly flew across the room, charring the concrete pillars and catching the foam mats lined up against the wall on fire. It stopped just before it hit Loki and vanished.

I stared at Loki, breathing heavily. He smiled, walking up to me.

"All it takes is a little frustration to bring out the best in you." Loki whispered, kissing my cheek quickly before pulling away. "Let's try something else!"

I rolled my eyes, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "How do you actually battle in armour like this? It's so bulky and hea-wait..." my weight changed as my armour became lighter and thinner.

"It will keep changing until you are 100% comfortable and capable of battling." Loki chuckled. " _Now_ let's try something else."

************

"What did you two get done?" Steve asked before taking a sip of his drink. Everyone was in the foyer eating takeout Chinese food. Starks idea of course.

"Well, I learned how to change into my armour. And Loki and I both learned that in order for me to learn I have to be very frustrated. So, a lot of our training was Loki just pissing me off until I did something insanely awesome." I explained, nudging Loki with my shoulder. "Of course I wish I could just fight in my casual attire like I used to."

"Sounds like.it went well, then." Natasha laughed. "What all did you do?"

"I started by just showing Loki what I could already do. He pissed me off and I created this huge wall of fire and threw it at him, stopping it just before it hit him." I bragged, taking a sip of water before continuing. "And then I found out that I can telekinetically move things. A-as long as they're on fire. Oh, and I can actually create a form of fire that doesn't radiate heat. It just burns if touched, so it could be used to hold prisoners or something."

"I want to see all of that." Clint laughed. "Tomorrow I'm coming to watch you train."

"Me too." Natasha nodded.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Well, geeze, why don't you all just come?"

"Okay." everyone spoke simultaneously, nodding their heads.

_Do none of them understand sarcasm?_

**_I think they just ignore it. But they most likely don't get it._ **

_Typical mortals._

Loki chuckled, pressing a kiss to my temple before continuing to eat.

"What do you two talk about?" Stark asked. "You know, in your heads?"

"We usually plan our villainous crimes, trash talk, flirt and debate back and forth about who the better villain was." I listed. "Typical couple conversation."

Stark nodded, a look of confusion on his face. 

"Have you guys forgotten about the fact that Aidan literally died less than a month ago?" Bruce asked, leaning forward in his chair. "Because I'm still freaking out about that while you guys are cracking jokes."

"We didn't forget, Bruce." Steve smiled. "We're just so happy she's back that we don't even want to talk about the time when she wasn't around."

"What was that like, by the way?" I asked. "Did you guys cry? Was it quiet? Boring? Well, I know it was boring because Loki told me while I was still in the ground."

"It was terrible. Everyone cried and it was dreadfully quiet." Thor sighed. "I think Loki took it the hardest, though."

I looked over to Loki, smiling brightly. "Awe, really? Did you miss my teasing?"

Everyone stared at Loki, raising an eyebrow.

"Teasing?" Clint questioned. "What kind of teasing are we talking about?"

"Oh nothing like that." Loki stated. "She's just meant her playfulness."

"So she's like that, is she?" Stark asked, smirking.

"No, no...she just jokes around." Loki chuckled nervously. "All in good fun."

"I'm sure it is fun for the both of you." Thor chuckled, crossing his arms.

"No, I-I....Aidan!" Loki stammered, turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked, grinning evilly. "They're just dicking around."

"Well I don't want them to assume things." Loki said quietly.

"Wait, you two haven't slept together?" Clint asked, pointing at the two of us.

"No." Loki and I answered in unison, shaking our heads.

"God, why is everything always about sex?" I scoffed.

"What about when-nevermind..." Steve sighed.

"What about when what?" I asked, a knowing smirk on my lips.

_**Don't do that to him.** _

_Oh I'm doin it._

"Go on, it's alright." I smiled.

"Those few times I walked in and you two...." Steve drifted.

"We what?" I asked, folding my hands together.

"You know..." Steve chuckled nervously.

"No I don't know." I said.

"It looked like you two were having sex!" Steve spat, quickly covering his mouth.

I gasped, placing my hand on my chest. "Steve Rogers! Of all the things!"

"Leave him alone, Aidan." Loki chuckled. "He knows if we ever have sex we'll invite him to join."

"What?" Steve questioned, his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, slapping Loki's arm lightly. "I remember you telling me about how you and Steve planned all of our first times' together."

"Wait.." Steve chuckled.

"Don't worry, Cap, we would never have sex without you." I smiled, linking my arm around Loki's.

Steve was frozen silent as everyone bursted out in laughter. Loki and myself included. Steve shook his head, walking out of the room as we all continued laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone sat on the bench, watching as I walked to the middle of the room.

"What should I do?" I asked, looking over to Loki.

He shrugged. "Think of something that makes you angry."

I rolled my eyes, mumbling to myself. "Wow that really helps."

"I heard that!" Loki shouted.

"Shut it!" I snapped, glaring back at him. He grinned smugly, taking a seat next to Clint.  "Alright. Something that makes me mad." 

I stood for a moment, thinking.

"Hurry up!" Clint shouted.

I snapped my head up to look at him. He smiled nervously. Natasha leaned over, tapping Loki on the shoulder.

"I thought you said she learned something." she stated.

"Yeah she doesn't seem to be doing much." Stark replied.

"Yea-" everyone began to speak at the same time. Asking whether or not I had learned anything. Or wondering how long I was going to take. Their voices collided, becoming louder and more obnoxious.

I growled, feeling my temperature rise as everyone kept talking. I ring of fire formed around my feet as I grew more irritated.

"Everyone shut up!" I screamed, stomping my foot on the floor. The ring spreading across the floor, charring the concrete even more. I panted, slowly looking up at everyone. They all had their legs raised, pressed to their bodies as to keep their feet from the floor. Everyone slowly unfolded themselves, Clint falling off of the bench in the process.

"That was hot." Loki's voice came from behind me, making me jump. I raised my arm, my hand enveloped in flames. I instinctively swung, Loki swiftly catching my arm. "Now, now...no need to be like that, princess."

I smirked, blowing out the flame around my hand. "You've got me mistaken for someone else."

"Pardon?" Loki asked, turning his head slightly.

"I'm no princess." I chuckled, twisting Loki's arm and throwing him over my shoulder onto the floor. "I'm a _Queen_."

************

I sighed as the cool water ran down my back. I turned to face the stream, rubbing my face as the water gently washed over it.

"How's the water?" Loki's voice spoke.

I jumped, turning to look at him. "Loki!" I quickly covered myself, turning back around. "What are you doing?!"

"Can I not take a shower with my Queen?" Loki asked. How voice low.

I turned my head, looking over my shoulder. Loki was still clothed and dry.

"Get out you stupid illusion!" I shouted, swatting my arm at Loki. Watching as he vanished.

_**How rude.** _

_Rude?! You're the one sneaking into the shower with me!_

**_Technically it wasn't me. It was an illusion of me._ **

_Illusion or not, it's still rude! And creepy!_

I groaned, quickly turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel before swiftly walking into Loki's bedroom.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, standing beside Loki's bed. He slowly looked up at me, a smug grin on his face.

"What?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why did you-

I jumped as the bedroom door slammed shut behind me, the clicking of the lock following.

"Loki, what are you do-

Loki stood in front of me, pressing his lips against mine. He pushed me back against the wall, his hands holding my face. I moaned into the kiss, struggling to keep the towel around me. Loki pulled away, breathing heavily as he kissed down my jawline. He gripped my hair, pulling my head to the side before kissing my neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh gently. A small mark would most likely be there later.

"Loki..." I whispered, pulling at the front of his shirt as he continued to suck on my neck, just below my jawline. Loki growled as I lightly dug my nails into his shoulder. "Loki." I repeated.

Finally, he pulled away, his eyes a dark shade of green. He blinked a few times, shaking his head before looking at me once more.

"I'm sorry, Aidan." Loki apologized. "I-I don't know came over me.."

"Mischief." I interrupted, tucking a piece of hair behind Loki's ear. "It's okay."

Loki sighed, his eyes growing wide as he looked at my neck.

"What?" I asked, touching my neck. "What is it?"

"There may or may not be a small mark right in the center of your neck." Loki chuckled nervously, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

I quickly unlocked the door and ran back to the bathroom, looking at my neck in the mirror. There was a small, dark red mark on the side of my neck. The perfect spot for everyone to see.

I sighed, walking into my bedroom and quickly dressing myself. I brushed my hair, trying my best to keep the mark covered but my hair was too short.

**_I'm sorry..._ **

_It's fine, Mischief._

**_What will Captain America think when he sees you all_ ** **_hickied_ ** **_up?_ **

_Don't know. Don't care. As long as no one bothers_ _you_ _about it._

**_How sweet.._ **

_Ha ha.._

I rolled my eyes, opening my bedroom door and stepping into the foyer. I hummed as I walked towards the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator doors, I searched for something to eat.  I bent down, rummaging through the contents of the refrigerator in frustration. 

"Come on, Tony. Ever heard of grocery shopping?" I mumbled to myself, finally finding the ingredients to make a sandwich.

"I can't help that Thor eats everything." Tony sighed as he stepped into the kitchen. "I'll send someone out today."

"I can do it." I said, my mouth full of food.

Tony chuckled. "Alright, knock yourself out."

I threw my sandwich onto my plate, accepting the small wad of cash from Tony.

"Keep the change. Buy yourself something." Tony smiled. His gaze was on my neck but he said nothing.

"Like what?" I asked, counting the cash.

"I don't know." Tony scoffed. "Buy some nice outfits or something. Hair dye, makeup. Whatever you're into."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Tony."

"It's nothing." Tony shook his head. "Just take someone with you."

"Okay." I nodded, making my way out of the kitchen.

"Murray." Tony spoke. I turned around to face him. "What you did yesterday. It was cool."

I smiled widely, walking out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. I threw on my jacket and stepped into my shoes quickly before heading to Loki's room.

"Loki." I knocked gently on his door. "Are you ready for an adventure?"

I smiled as Loki slowly opened his door, staring down at me suspiciously.

"What kind of adventure?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"You'll see." I grinned, crossing my arms. "Now go put on some shoes and a jacket. And brush your hair."

Loki scoffed, turning back into his room. He lazily slipped into his shoes, throwing on a loose jacket and stepping out of his room.

"Hair?" I questioned.

Loki smirked, snapping his fingers. His hair perfectly brushed back as he did.

"Smart ass." I mocked, pulling Loki towards the elevator with me.


	25. Chapter 25

"So where are we going?" Loki asked as we walked down the sidewalk. The breeze was cool and the traffic heavy. Typical for New York.

"Like I said, you'll see." I smiled, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. I pulled out a small piece of paper. The name of the store written on it. I stopped walking, looking up at the building in front of us. "We're here!"

"Target?" Loki asked. " _This_ is our adventure?"

"Hey!" I smacked Loki's arm. "Don't ruin my first time grocery shopping!"

Loki sighed, pulling me into the store. "The most I've done is buy fruit from a market. But how different can this be?"

I smiled, hugging Loki's arm as he grabbed a basket. We made our way to the produce, grabbing everything needed to make salads. We roamed around the store, looking for everything else needed.

"Stark didn't give me a list....what do mortals eat?" I sighed, lazily holding a gallon of milk. "Like, snack food wise."

"Crisps?" Loki questioned, grabbing a small bag of crisps from the shelf. "We're definitely getting chocolate.."

I smiled, watching as Loki excitedly grabbed three boxes of chocolate from the shelf. I chuckled before walking down the isle, looking for something else. I picked up a small, blue box and walked back to Loki.

"You ever had this?" I asked, handing Loki the box.

"You've never had popcorn?" Loki frowned, throwing the box into the basket. "Go grab two more."

I giggled lightly, quickly grabbing two more boxes, tossing them into the basket. "Is that everything?"

We walked to the front of the store, placing our things on the counter. The cashier rang up our items, placing them in bags as she did.

"That'll be $78.34." she said, patiently waiting for me to count out the change. "Thank you."

I smiled awkwardly, watching as she placed the bills into the drawer before handing me a few loose coins.

"Have a good day." she smiled as we grabbed our bags.

I quickly exited the store, puffing out my cheeks as the cool air hit me. "I hated that."

"You looked like you had fun getting the food." Loki chuckled. "Or was it the social interaction?"

"Yeah the second thing." I nodded, walking beside Loki. "So, Tony told me to spend whatever was left of the cash....do you maybe wanna drop this stuff off and then go do something?"

"Like what?" Loki asked, draping an arm over my shoulder. We vanished from the street, landing in the kitchen of the tower.

"I don't know." I shrugged, beginning to put away the groceries. "Tony mentioned something about buying myself clothes....but I'm not sure about it."

Loki froze, quickly turning to look at me. "We're absolutely going to buy you new clothes."

"Really? Can't we do something else?" I whined as Loki placed the last item into the cabinet.

"We can do something else afterwards." Loki smirked. "How much money is left?"

I scoffed, taking out the money and counting it. "$200. But I'm only spending $20 on clothes at most!"

Loki held out his hand. "Give me the money." he ordered.

I growled, slapping the bills into his hand. "One outfit...that's it."

Loki nodded, quickly grabbing my waist before making us appear outside of a large building.

"The mall?" I asked, looking up at Loki. "Weren't you responsible for destroying this place like two years ago?"

"Oh that's right." Loki chuckled. "I'm sure all is forgiven. But just in case..."

Loki quickly shifted into the form of a teenaged boy. His clothes the same as before but he was shorter and his now red hair was tied back into a bun.

"How do I look?" he asked, his voice stayed the same.

"Ravishing." I mocked as we entered the lobby of the mall. "How did you know I had a thing for younger looking guys?"

"Don't even start." Loki glared at me. "I will turn into a toddler and start pitching a fit."

"So you'll go back to your usual self?" I asked mockingly.

Loki sighed. "Alright.."

"No don't actually do it!" I exclaimed, grabbing Loki's arm. Loki chuckled, shaking his head.

"I won't." he smiled. "Here we are."

I sighed as we stepped into the store. "Can I buy you something?"

"Only if I can buy you two outfits. And you have to pick one for yourself as well." Loki grinned, crossing his arms.

I glared at him, squinting my eyes. "Fine. But we only have $200."

"I have a little cash." Loki smirked as he began to look around. "Go on now. I want these to be a surprise."

I rolled my eyes, walking away. I wandered into the men's section first, looking around for something that screamed "Loki."

I sighed as I found nothing. Still searching through the racks of clothes. I walked a long the shelves of suits, freezing as a jacket caught my eye.

"Oh, yes." I whispered, nodding my head.

_What's your suit sizes?_

_**What's your sizes?** _

************

After spending over an hour at the store, we both picked the outfits and made our way to the food court. We bought a pizza to share, taking a seat away from everyone else.

"Can I at least see what you bought for yourself?" Loki asked as I placed a slice of pizza onto each of our plates. 

"No." I said, taking a large bite of my pizza.

Loki pouted, taking a bite as well.

_**Brat** _

_Don't even start..._


	26. Chapter 26

_I don't like this, Loki..._

**_Just come out here._ **

I groaned, hesitantly stepping out from my bedroom. I had put on what I picked for myself. A simple t-shirt with shorts and a flannel. I froze, seeing everyone standing outside of my room.

_I'm literally going to kill you.._

"I like it." Loki smiled, crossing his arms. "What do you guys think?"

Everyone nodded in approval.

"You look great." Natasha smiled. "Now go try the other ones."

I slouched down, turning back into my bedroom. I shut the door, changing into the first outfit Loki had chosen. It was a yellow cardigan with grey pants. I whipped the door open, crossing my arms.

"This isn't me." I huffed. "I don't do yellow _or_ cardigans."

Loki raised an eyebrow, smirking. "It's different."

"Too different." I sighed, looking down at myself.

"I think it looks good." Steve smiled.

I looked at him, feign smiling before going back into my room. I tried on the final outfit. A long, dark green trench coat with black pants, a white shirt and flat heeled boots. I looked in the mirror, nodding in approval. I opened the door, confidently showcasing the look.

"I like this one." I smirked, leaning against the door frame. "I like this one a lot."

"Me too." Loki chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Is it because it looks a lot like your armour?" Natasha asked, smiling smugly.

"I know that's why I like it." I admitted, tucking my hands into my coat pockets. "If only I had the badass helmet."

Loki chuckled as my head grew slightly heavier. I reached my hand up, feeling the smooth gold helmet. I quickly stepped into my room, looking in the mirror.

"Now the look is complete." I smirked, tilting my head up proudly.

"She could be your replacement." Steve laughed. "The new Loki."

"There will never be anyone like him." I said, stepping towards Loki. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Loki smiled. "May I try my outfit now?"

I laughed, handing Loki the plastic shopping bag. "I suppose."

Loki smirked as he walked to his bedroom, the helmet vanished from my head. He closed the door and after about five minutes, he stepped into the foyer. He adjusted his tie as he walked closer to me.

"Goddamn." I whispered, looking Loki up and down. "I'm good."

"Do you like it?" Loki chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

I hummed, tilting my head slightly. "I _love_ it." 

Loki stared into my eyes. I stared back, a smirk on my lips.

_You're the one who looks ravishing now._

Loki raised his brow.

_**Is that a good thing?** _

_Oh yes it is.._

I hummed as Loki smiled. Both of us staying silent.

"They're doing it again." Clint whispered. "Should we stop them?"

I turned to face Clint. "You know we can still hear you right?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah I know."

_**I don't think he cares..** _

I rolled my eyes, looking back at Loki. "No shit."

"You guys should go on a date." Natasha said. "You're both already dressed for it."

Loki and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"I know this really nice place not far from here. I could get you guys in." Tony explained. "Or you could just go get shawarma."

"I like the sound of the other place better." Loki stated, moving to stand next to me. "Aidan?"

"What kind of food do they serve?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Typical fancy stuff like overly priced steaks and seafood. I think they have some Asian dishes as well." Stark explained, pulling out his phone. "Shall I call them?"

I looked at Loki and smiled, nodding my head. "Sounds good."

"Alright." Stark breathed, pressing the phone to his ear as he walked away. He soon came back. "Your table will be ready at eight. I'll send for a car to take you and bring you back."

"We'll walk back." Loki said. "I have something I would like to show Aidan after our meal."

Stark nodded before walking out of the room once again.

"What're you going to show me?" I asked, turning my head to look at Loki.

He shook his head. "I'm not telling you."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because it's a surprise." Loki chuckled as he say on the sofa. I threw off my coat, sitting next to him. "We have quite a bit of time, perhaps we should go work up an appetite."

I looked at Loki and smirked. "What are you suggesting?"

"Training." Loki grinned. "What were you thinking?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I thought maybe we were going to make another awkward scene for Steve to walk in on again."

Loki sighed and stood, quickly changing into his armour.

"As fun as that sounds." he pulled me up from the sofa, holding me close. "I think we should get our training in for today."

I rolled my eyes as we appeared in the basement. "I guess this is fine too." I stepped into the middle of the room. "Aodh please give me my armour..." my weight changed as I opened my eyes. This time a pendant and sword lay at my feet. I raised a brow, bending down to pick them up.

"What is that?" Loki asked as he stood in front of me.

I examined the pendant, rubbing my thumb across the engraved metal. It was a sword with a tribal designed shield behind it. It hung from a red leather string. I slowly pulled it over my head, falling onto my back as the pendant touched my armour.

"Are you alright?" Loki helped me up. The sword in his hands. "Here."

I groaned before taking the sword and pulling it from the metal sheath. The blade was long and smooth. The light reflected off of it as I twisted my wrist to look at the sword. I placed it back into the sheath to view at the handle. It resembled vines wrapping around a pillar. A wide piece was at the end.

"They were on the floor when I changed into my armour." I explained. "I feel different now, though. After I put on the pendant it felt like something changed."

"I wonder what it could be." Loki sighed. "Maybe you should just set up a meeting with Aodh."

"Ha ha." I mocked.

"I'm serious." Loki said. "If he answers your requests for armour why wouldn't he talk with you?"

I opened my mouth to speak before closing it. I huffed, crossing my arms after a moment.

"I guess you're right, but, how am I supposed to ask a God if I can talk to him?" I scoffed.

"Just like that." Loki chuckled.

_I'm going to make a fool of myself..._


	27. Chapter 27

"That was good." I sighed in contentment, patting my stomach as we stepped out onto the sidewalk. We began walking, Loki taking my hand in his own.

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled, glancing down at me quickly before looking forward again.

"Well...did you like it?" I asked, staring up at him. The cool breeze flew through his hair as we continued walking. His face was neutral, his eyes shimmered under the light of the street lamps and passing cars.

_So beautiful..._

Loki hummed, gripping my hand tighter. "I did enjoy it." he finally answered.

"Yeah." I nodded, still watching Loki as he guided me towards our destination.

After a few minutes we slowed to a stop. Loki sighed, looking down at me.

"Here we are." he said, pointing in front of himself. "Take a look."

I smiled, turning my head to look in front of me. There was a large group of trees in the middle of an empty park. I raised a brow, looking back up at Loki.

"I've seen trees." I chuckled.

"Inside." Loki laughed, pulling me behind him as he walked. "It's amongst the trees."

In the middle of the small forest, it was twice as dark as it was outside of them.  Loki guided me through the pitch black darkness for a while before stopping. He let go, the sound of his footsteps following.

"Loki?" I looked around blindly. My breathing be coming shaky. "Loki!"

"I'm here." he spoke calmly. "Just give me a moment."

"O-okay." I stuttered, fidgeting my hands. I'm not sure why, but, I was nervous.

"Alright.." Loki sighed, a large green orb lit the area. Loki's face appeared above it. His eyes were red and his skin blue. He said nothing as I stared in amazement.

"Holy shit." I whispered, stepping closer to him. I reached out my hand, light touching his cheek before pulling away, gasping lightly. "Cold."

"You're not afraid?" Loki asked, dimming the light. His voice was low.

I tilted my head. "And why would I be afraid? You look so beautiful like this."

Loki raised a brow. "Beautiful?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes. Absolutely beautiful."

Loki chuckled. "You're joking..."

"Loki, I'm not joking." I spoke sternly. "The blue, cold skin. And your eyes are so amazing. I'm almost jealous."

Loki laid the orb on a tree stump, brightening it as he did. He looked down to me, cupping my cheek with his hand. I shivered slightly as he rubbed my bottom lip with his cold thumb. 

"You really like it?" Loki asked, staring at me with his dark red eyes. "You aren't disgusted?"

The hair on my arms stood up as I pressed my lips against Loki's. Loki rested his hands on my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I moaned into the kiss, Loki slipping his tongue into my mouth. I gasped at the cold feel of his tongue against my own. Loki laughed through his nose as he pulled away slowly. 

"I take that as a _yes_." he smirked.

I breathed heavily, staring up at him. "Y-yeah..."

Loki hummed, smiling softly. I smiled back, nuzzling into his hand. My eyes closed tightly as I yawned.

"Lets go home and get you in bed." Loki chuckled, hugging me as we vanished from the park. We appeared in my room next to my bed. "Sleep well."

I gripped Loki's sleeve as he stepped towards the door, changing back to his normal self. "Stay with me."

Loki nodded before slipping off his suit jacket and laying it on the chair. He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, tossing it next to his jacket. I watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

"Are you going to change into pajamas or just watch me?" Loki asked as he began to unbuckle his belt.

I shook my head, quickly taking off my shoes and coat. I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the floor before undoing my pants. I stepped out of them as they fell to my ankles. 

Loki smiled, stepping in front of me and pulling me into a kiss. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths in an oh-so delicious way as Loki guided me to the end of the bed. I pulled away, breathing shakily as I looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked. My knees bent slightly as they hit the mattress.

Loki nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Are you? Because I can wait until you are absolutely certain."

I shook my head. "I'm certain."

Loki smiled, kissing me roughly as he gently laid me down onto the bed.  I lifted myself into my elbows, pushing myself to the top of the bed. Loki followed, crawling towards me. He swiftly tucked his head into the crook of my neck, sucking at the sensitive skin.

I gasped. "Loki.."

He quickly pulled away. "Are you alright? Do you want to stop?"

"No." I chuckled. "Please keep going."

Loki smiled as I pulled him closer to me, kissing him deeply.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story...and a SEQUEL will be out SOON! This story as well as my others can also be found on my Wattpad @swallow_steve!

I had woken up early, laying in bed as the sun shone into the window. Luckily, the curtains dimmed the sunlight.  I pulled the blanket over my shoulder as I turned onto my side. Loki laid on his stomach, his arms tucked under the pillow. He snored lightly, his face a light shade of pink. I hummed as I carefully moved a tangled lock of hair out of his face. Loki yawned, laying on his side and reaching out his arm to rest on my hip. I smiled as he moved himself closer to me. His cold chest soothing against my warm skin.

"So warm." he said tiredly, nuzzling his face onto my chest just above my bare breasts. I giggled as a stray hair tickled my nose.

"Good morning to you too." I chuckled, rubbing Loki's head. "Did you sleep well?"

Loki rolled onto his back, sighing. "I slept fantastic. Did you?"

"Best night's sleep I've had in a _long_ time." I grinned.

"The best?" Loki asked, turning his head to look up at me.

I nodded my head. "Absolutely."

"That makes me _very_ happy." Loki smirked.

I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. Loki gently ran his hand down my back, stopping just above my bum. I stood, picking up Loki's shirt and buttoning it up. It reached down to my knees, the sleeves hanging past my hands. I eventually found my underwear, slipping them on.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked as I opened the bedroom door.

Loki nodded, holding up his head with his arm. "Yes, please."

I smiled, slowly walking into the kitchen as to not wake anyone. I carefully filled up the kettle, bringing the water to a boil with my hands and stopping just before the kettle steamed out. I filled two mugs with water, gently placing a teabag in each one.

"That was quick." Loki spoke quietly, making me jump.

"Loki!" I whispered, holding a hand over my heart.

Loki smiled, holding back a laugh. "Did I startle you?"

"Of course not." I smirked, dunking the teabag in and out of the water in my mug. I handed Loki his mug carefully. "Here you go."

"Thank you." he smiled, taking a small sip of his drink. "This is good."

I hummed as I sipped from my mug. "It is, isn't it?"

Loki said nothing as he drank his tea. I took in his appearance, as he did. He was in nothing but his briefs with his still messy hair pulled back into a bun.

"I like you with your hair up." I hummed, leaning against the counter. "It's sexy."

"Is it, now?" Loki smiled, placing his mug onto the counter. He reached over and tucked a hair behind my ear.  "Maybe I'll wear it like this more."

I blushed, carefully placing my mug next to Loki's. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Hearing footsteps, I leaned to the side. Steve was walking into the kitchen, his head looking down.

"Aidan are you in he-oh my gosh..." Steve froze in the doorway, looking at Loki and I in shock.

"Good morning, Steve." I smiled, letting go of Loki and picking up my mug. "Tea?"

"No, thanks." Steve shook his head, walking to the coffee pot. "I'm a coffee man."

_**He's still not used to us being together...** _

I looked up at Loki and nodded my head. Steve kept his eyes on his cup as he sipped his coffee.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" Loki asked Steve, leaning against the counter. He drank the rest of his tea before filling his mug with more water and adding another teabag.

Steve shook his head. "No...I'm an early riser. Didn't think you would be though, Aidan."

"I don't usually wake up so early. I must have just slept really well." I explained, casually drinking my tea.

"Yeah you slept like someone hit you on the head." Loki smirked. Steve coughed, placing his cup down.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." he sighed, quickly exiting the kitchen. I heard his voice faintly from the other room. "Natasha!"

Loki and I laughed in unison, nudging each other's shoulders. Once our tea was gone and everyone began to wake, the both of us headed to the shower. We creeped into the foyer on our way to the bathroom. Someone cleared their throat. Loki jumped behind me in shock.

"Natasha.." I chuckled awkwardly. "Banner, Stark, Thor...where's Clint?"

"Mission in the UK." Natasha stated. "Where's your clothes?"

"Well...you see.." I laughed, quickly pushing Loki into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind us.

"Why did you run?" Loki asked. His back pressed the door. I hushed him, listening to everyone speak.

"Why is it a problem?" Bruce's voice spoke. "They're both adults...and God's. Hell, both of them are older all of us put together...including Steve!"

"That's the point. They could both switch at any moment." it was Stark. "What will Fury think? Huh? He's going to blame us if _they_ try something!"

"Them being together hasn't bothered you until now, has it?" Natasha asked. "Why is it now that _Fury_ is involved?"

"They..." Stark quieted down. "They are a serious threat. No matter how much you think they've changed, they are still God's of mischief. And _no one_ can change that."

I backed away from the door. A tear rolled down my cheek and I stared at the door.

_Tony..._

"Aidan...don't li-

"I knew it." I interrupted. "I knew they never believed in us."

"It was only Stark." Loki rested a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I spat, pushing his hand away. "No one was defending us! Because they agree!"

"N-no, Aidan...they-

"Enough." I ordered. "They don't believe in us. They've only used us for our powers. We've changed and they don't care enough to see it."

"Aidan.." Loki sighed, pulling me into a soft hug. "What do you want to do?"

I sniffled, resting my head against Loki's chest. I looked up at him with a frown.

"Let's run away." I whispered, gripping the fabric of Loki's shirt.


End file.
